


Kagome’s Creepypasta Tale

by TamashaToko



Series: Timeline Monitored by Eclipse [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Creepypasta, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Visual Novel, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamashaToko/pseuds/TamashaToko
Summary: Kagome is haunted by a video game character from a visual novel she played years ago, and his demands of her change her life forever.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Timeline Monitored by Eclipse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644895
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Kagome were all united again for the first time in months since their high school graduation. The four young females all chatted happily amongst themselves in a small cafe about the usual subjects such as boys they knew and what the future held for them.

“I can’t believe you’re not going to Tokyo University,” Yuka took control of the conversation glaring at Eri who they suppose to be celebrating that night, “you’re going to leave us for Kyoto of all places?”

Despite not seeing each other as often as they should have now that they were all grown ups it wasn’t hard to meet up with each other, but all that would change now that one of them was moving out of the bustling capital they called home.

“You make it sound like she’s going to the sticks,” Kagome interjected often finding herself acting as mediator to stop Yuka from bullying anyone into feeling guilty, “besides don’t you have family there Eri?”

The shy girl gave a nod, “Yes I’m going to be roommating with my cousin when I get there. I don’t see her often but we’re into the same things. She introduced me to half the anime I try to share with you all, but I guess none of it was cool enough.”

Eri had always been the more nerdy of the four girls often having her face buried in manga or talking about the season’s latest anime while the rest of them were more concerned with clothing and dating. The other three often felt guilty they didn’t share the same passion for what they sometimes dismissed as ‘kid’s stuff’ as she did, but if they all had the same interests their long term friendships with one another probably would have become boring a long time ago.

“Oh,” Ayumi’s eyes went big when anime was brought up, “that reminds me of something. Eri what was that game you brought over to Yuka’s? That one video game we played together in middle school when we had that sleep over before summer vacation.”

“Feudal Fairy Tale!” Eri’s eyes lit up with nostalgia, “it wasn’t really a video game though. Just a visual novel really, but you saw the trailer didn’t you? They are making another anime adaptation for it. This time they are covering the Kouga route.”

The moment the title was said all the girls remembered the visual novel in question. They had a sleepover years ago in middle school where they decided to let Eri introduce them to something she was into and all four girls let themselves get absorbed into the lengthy visual novel. 

Kagome tried to recall what she could remember about Feudal Fairy Tail as it all came back to her quite easily. The reader was put in the shoes of the female protagonist who time traveled from modern day Japan to the feudal era where they met a half dog demon named InuYasha and went on an adventure with him to collect shards of a sacred jewel while defeating villains. The story, however, changed depending on the choices made and most importantly what male character the player was into the most. It was basically a dating simulator disguised as a thirty hour long adventure story, so it was surprising that the girls had been so into it, especially since it was no multiplayer game by any means. However, it was fun having lengthy debates on which guy to go for and how to respond to each and every conversation or event.

“Oh yeah I remember,” Yuka smiled slyly, “you were so hype for that game you got it when you didn’t even own the console. That’s why you brought it to my place. Who did we go for again? The dog eared boy?”

Eri nodded, “Yeah y’all went vanilla canon route cause you thought InuYasha’s dog ears were cute. Well that and Janis was pretty hardcore about ‘sticking to the canon’ or whatever she kept yelling at us that night.”

The atmosphere turned solemn pretty fast. That was right it wasn’t just the four of them at that sleepover as there had once been a fifth friend in the group of girls. Her name had been Janis and she was an attractive blonde American exchange student. She’d been the one who told Eri about the game in the first place and was obsessed with dating sims, especially the unique brand of them that could be found in Japan. She’d been quick to become a hardcore fan of Fuedal Fairy Tale and looked like a crazed Otaku the way she use to claim InuYasha was her ‘husbando’ and collected all sorts of merchandise that featured him.

Things went quiet because Janis wasn’t in their lives too long after that. One day she just disappeared without a trace from the home of her Japanese hosts. The authorities assumed she had run away so she could be an illegal Japanese immigrant somewhere she wouldn’t be recognized, but the girls all feared something horrible had happened to her.

The night, however, was supposed to be about Eri’s last evening in Tokyo so Kagome trying to be a good friend tried to bring the subject back to the video game.

“Can I confess something dorky?” Kagome asked quietly looking at Eri directly, “you know I’m not really into video games and wasn’t acting as wild as the rest of you were when we played that thing but when I was walking home alone that night I kind of went and bought my own copy so I could make my own choices and experience it all for myself. I kinda got so into it I had gramps lie to the school so I could stay home and play it for two days straight.”

Eri gave a smile at that, “Did you? I can’t see you being the kind to commit to a long visual novel like that. I heard all the routes combined are longer than all the Lord of the Rings books.”

“I didn’t go to school the next day remember? I told gramps I wasn’t prepared for the exam that day and begged him to call into school with some excuse so I could have the day off. He had no idea I was playing that game for thirty hours straight.”

“Wow!” Eri’s eyes lit up, “just like the protagonist. Her grandfather always had to make excuses while she was fighting demons in the feudal era.”

“That’s where I got the idea. I knew my mom wouldn’t care for any of my excuses.”

Yuka got a devious look on her face, “So which copy of the game did you get Kagome?”

“What do you mean?”

“There are two versions if I remember right. The tame PG version Eri brought to the sleepover-

“It was a gift for my birthday so of course it was the tame version!” Eri interjected.

Yuka continued, “or did you get the one with the hentai scenes Kagome? I mean you bought it so you could play it on your own.”

Kagome gave a blush if she tried to remember, “I- I think I did get the hentai one, but not because you think I’m a pervert or whatever you’re thinking Yuka! It was because it was the only copy the place had.”

“Wow,” Eri thought about it, “they discontinued that version when the anime went into production. The physical disc is the only way you can get that content. Do you still have it? It might be worth a lot of money if you sell it online.”

“It’s probably in a box somewhere,” Kagome muttered a bit ashamed she had a game with dirty content and still hadn’t unpacked all her belongings in her new apartment.

“So who did you go for?” Ayumi asked, “I’m assuming you didn’t go for InuYasha since we did that route at Yuka’s. What were all the options again?”

Eri quickly unleashed her knowledge, “InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kohaku, and I think in the version Kagome has Kikyo is a secret yuri route. It’s pretty short though since she’s doomed to die no matter what.”

Kagome was trying her best to recall her time with the visual novel as she took a sip of her tea, “That’s all there is? Cause I’m pretty sure I didn’t go for any of those. Sesshoumaru?”

“Sesshoumaru?” Eri asked, “InuYasha’s older full demon brother that hates him?”

“Yeah that’s him. You really do know everything about that game don’t you? He wasn’t all bad. He has a little girl traveling with him because he has a healing sword he used to bring her back to life.”

“You sure you didn’t go with Kouga? I think that information is revealed in that route, but then again Sesshoumaru only really shows up in InuYasha’s story.”

“I’m glad I didn’t go with Kouga it’s his fault that little girl got killed,” Kagome shook her head doing her best to remember, “wasn’t her name Rin? Anyway I’m sure Sesshoumaru isn’t my type or whatever but he was mysterious enough I was interested to see his story.”

None of the other girls responded when she revealed her choice of virtual lover. They seemed more confused than anything else, which left Kagome thinking she said something wrong.

“Kagome,” Eri shook her head, “I don’t mean to keep sounding like a super nerd but that isn’t possible.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sesshoumaru isn’t a route or a choice for a lover. He’s just a side character. I mean he got popular when the anime came out so if they ever remade the game he probably would get his own route, but in the game you had it’s not possible.”

It was true Eri knew everything about the visual novel inside and out, but Kagome couldn’t be mistaken as she played the game almost two days straight.

“Maybe it was a secret route like Kikyo’s. Maybe I did a secret cheat code without realizing it. Jealous that I know something about the game that a fan girl like you doesn’t?”

“You going to take that Eri?” Yuka giggled.

Eri had a serious look on her face as her brow furrowed, “No because it isn’t possible. There is no cheat code or secret route. The game has been data mined. That's how I know all the routes and all the endings. Here!”

Eri pulled out her phone going onto an internet browser and pulling up some kind of walkthrough for the game and the chapter options featuring all the romance routes.

“See Kagome! InuYasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Kouga, and maybe sometimes Kikyo. Those are your only options. No Sesshoumaru.”

Ayumi gave a giggle, “Wow you sure are passionate Eri. It’s all there though. Kagome is your memory really that bad or are you trying to tell one of those Creepypasta video game stories to creep us out? My brother and his friends were going on and on the other day about the old Pokémon games and how a certain song from it causes suicide. Is this like that?”

“Video game creepypasta?” Kagome shook her head, “what are you talking about. I swore I wound up with Sesshoumaru. I don’t think I’d forget spending that many hours on the thing and being wrong about the anime looking dude I was staring at.”

“Well Eri showed us the routes,” Yuka shook her head, “you probably went for InuYasha and couldn’t admit you went through that story twice. Well not really since you had the sex scenes and all. Anyway enough about your creepypasta or bad memory or whatever. Let’s talk about where we're going to hang out when we visit you in Kyoto Eri.”

Yuka wanted to stop the conversation because not only did creepypastas creep her out but she couldn’t get any dirt on Kagome’s perversions if they didn’t know the actual route she picked. Kagome should have been pleased they were no longer talking about a small embarrassing part of her middle school life, but she was a bit annoyed that no one would believe her. She was one hundred percent sure Sesshoumaru was the route she found herself on when playing the visual novel for herself and she didn’t care what some online walkthrough said or what Eri believed.

She tried to have a pleasant evening with her friends and gave Eri a farewell, but the whole time in the back of her mind she was questioning herself about her time with the visual novel and whether she had been right or not. When Kagome returned to her apartment there was really only one way to discover the truth.

Her apartment was not only small, but usually very dark as she still had yet to buy a proper floor lamp and the ceiling lights had yet to be repaired. The darkness never really bothered her as she was used to being out all day and going to bed once she returned from her demanding day of work and cram school. She planned on going to University one day, but was studying for the entrance exams at her own pace trying her best to enjoy adult life for at least a year or two, so it was almost depressing how she still managed to rarely have time for herself. She had work in the morning so the best thing to do was to go immediately to bed, but that option was robbed from her as she had to prove to herself she was correct.

“Dammit,” Kagome had difficulty navigating her closet in the dark trying to locate a cardboard box shoved way back on the top shelf and got assaulted by several heavy coats and clothes hangers in the process.

Eventually she found what she was looking for as she unpacked the box on her kitchen counter revealing a gaming console that real gamers would consider ancient. Only reason Kagome had it was because her brother years ago had gotten a newer model and let her have it to play her visual novel. She began to hook the console up being thankful her TV was pretty old since most flat screens didn’t have the inputs for older devices. She was also thankful that the empty blue screen lit up her dark living room somewhat so she could see what she was doing.

Kagome pop opened the console to discover the Feudal Fairy Tale disc was still inside of it never returned to its original box, so she hoped it didn’t get scratched up in the move.

She hit closed the console and hit the power button hearing the light humming sound of the disc spinning inside of it when she noticed there was no memory card in the console. 

“Just great,” she sounded annoyed peeling herself off the carpet, “if I don’t have a memory card I can’t continue where I left off can I?”

The blue screen disappeared when the system turned on revealing logos of the console itself as well as the companies that had developed the game. While it fully booted up Kagome searched the cardboard box trying to find a memory card.

“That’s right,” she released a heavy sigh, “I never had a memory card did I? I think I beat the game, but I couldn’t save it or get through the epilogue. Souta never gave me a memory card and the power went out that night. If I had tried to play the game after that I would have started all over, so I didn’t. Lost out on me and Sesshoumaru’s happy ending and now I can’t prove anything. Just my luck.”

Kagome heard the melody of the visual novel’s title screen not able to see it from the kitchen shaking her head. She could use an online walkthrough to ensure she didn’t die in the game, therefore wouldn’t need a memory card, but if she followed the one Eri showed her she couldn’t get back to Sesshoumaru’s route and she couldn’t recall how she did it in the past. Even if she could the visual novel was just way too long and she had to go to work in the morning.

“Guess I just have to let it go,” she returned to the living room to shut off the TV when she let out a surprised gasp.

On the TV screen there was the still image of a dark forest acting as a background image for the character and text on the screen. In front of the background was the image Kagome was hoping to see when she first took on her mission. A man that obviously wasn’t human with his long white hair, eyes of gold, and furry boa that hung over his beautiful white kimono.

It was a portrait image of Sesshoumaru, the youkai the protagonist had fallen in love with during her play through of the game years ago. However, it wasn’t a default image of him as he had anger in his face. If she could recall it was rare to see anything other than a default image of him for he didn’t often show emotion.

The text beneath him read:

_I returned to find Sesshoumaru there staring down at me with resentment in his eyes. I hadn’t seen him stare at me like that since he tried to kill me years ago back when I journeyed with InuYasha. The look he gave me sent a shiver down my spine as I knew I was in the wrong and had better come up with a good excuse for my absence._

_He took a couple slow strides towards me releasing an audible growl with his sharp claws at the ready._

_“Where have you been all this time my Kagome?”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Flashback

Feudal Fairy Tale. Kagome thought she’d be in for a boring evening when Eri came over to Yuka’s and insisted they play a visual novel together, but instead the whole event had been a very pleasant distraction. 

Kagome hadn’t been looking forward to the sleepover at all for Yuka decided to host it the night Kagome had her heart ripped in two. Her and a fellow classmate known as Hojo had broken up with her after only dating for a couple of weeks because his parents forbade him to have a girlfriend. It didn’t seem like the high stakes drama Kagome sometimes made it out to be, but for a fifteen-year-old like her who didn’t have much going on in her life it could be seen as a true tragedy. A tragedy she wanted to suffer through all on her own without her friends grilling her about what Hojo had said. Luckily the visual novel and the silver haired dog eared boy in it had been enough to completely distract the gaggle of girls and keep their minds off of real boys.

Indeed anime looking boys were much better. They all needed tragic backstories resulting in them all being orphans. InuYasha was allowed to pursue the villain known as Naraku no matter the costs without being interrupted by an overbearing mother telling him to put his quest on the back burner so he could study harder to be a doctor.

There had been a point during the play through where the game became more than just a distraction, however, as Kagome very much enjoyed the story and the characters. It had a female protagonist that the player would give a name to and there was no art work of her either as it was all from her point of view. It was so the player could see themselves as the protagonist and be absorbed into the story, but Kagome found herself relating to that character as well. The protagonist was a fifteen-year-old in middle school living on an old shrine with her mom, grandfather, and brother just like her. Well it was a bit different, Kagome’s family weren’t actually shrine keepers they just lived on the property, but her grandfather was always threatening to fix the place up because he loved history. It was much easier to see herself in the shoes of the protagonist than it was for the other girls playing even if the story did involve ancient wells causing time travel.

The game was all Kagome thought about as she made the walk home from Yuka’s, and as she continued to obsess she thought about the choices they all made in the game as a collective group and if she’d do anything differently if she played on her own. Eri had told her that the story they played through was the vanilla canon route and that if they all hadn’t been crushing on InuYasha hardcore they could have gotten a completely different story. The attractive dog boy had definitely been one piece of the game that drew Kagome in, but she was very curious about the other characters.

As though it had been fate Kagome stopped at a crosswalk and took notice of a local business across the street. It was some sort of an arcade / cafe that also sold video games and anime merchandise. Her friend Janis had recommended the place before as it was where the foreign exchange student always went for her anime themed accessories. As she walked the cross walk she opened up her purse taking in how much allowance she had left after withdrawing it all to treat her friends to snacks.

“Maybe I should just buy my own copy,” Kagome mused walking into the cafe feeling out of sorts for she’d never bought a video game before.

She indeed received strange looks from the whole two male occupants in the small space as it wasn’t often an attractive school girl came into such a place. There was a small bar for drinks, a couple of arcade cabinets, and many musty shelves full of video games and manga. It really didn’t look like the place Janis had described.

There was an overweight man wearing glasses that was clearly an employee that seemed annoyed by her presence and at the counter in front of him was a customer. The customer was a bit older than her and somewhat attractive and noticeable with his long black hair and light brown eyes, but he seemed bored and took no notice of her.

“Are you lost girl?” The employee sighed, “this isn’t a cafe. We don’t have those special infused bubble teas here.”

“I’m not looking for tea,” Kagome shook her head not understanding what he was implying, “I’m looking for a game. Feudal Fairy Tale? Do you have a copy, and if so how much does a game cost?”

“A game?” the man rolled his eyes and took on a very patronizing tone, “Feudal Fairy Tale is a Visual Novel. Not a game. It takes no skill or luck to play those things. It's just all wish fulfillment for lonely girls with no life. We don’t sell games like that here. Go hit up a different place and find ‘husbandos’ or whatever elsewhere.”

Kagome should have just left and tried a different place, but she hated being talked down to.

“Okay visual novel whatever,” she rolled her eyes back, “it still comes on a disc that you play on a console like a video game so sorry for believing you’d sell such a thing, and it’s not what you think it is I really like the story.”

Before Kagome could leave the bored looking customer gave a smile. 

“She’s right it does have a good story,” the man said with a smile, “time traveling and fighting demons to save loved ones from a corrupt wish granting jewel. Heard they are going to make an anime of it. You’re mistaken Ryogi I saw a copy of it in the back. It’s mixed in with all those dirty bdsm games, probably cause it’s the hentai version. I think it’s the only copy you got.”

She stopped in her tracks when she heard there was a chance she could get the game and didn’t really care that it was mixed in with the perverted titles.

“I think I’d know if I had a girly game like that around,” the employee sighed leaving the counter to go look.

The customer just gave a smile and shook his head finally looking at her, “Feh. Ridiculous. He’s judging you for liking a well crafted dating sim when he plays all those harem games. Don’t worry you’ll get your game.”

“Thanks,” Kagome told the man, “so you’ve played Fuedal Fairy Tale then? Or can guys like you not play ‘girly games’ or whatever he called it?”

“I’ve dabbled,” the man chuckled, “it does have a good story but at the end of the day that all needs to be overshadowed by what it’s all really about. Wish fulfillment for a customer like you who will hopefully find your ideal husbando and buy all the merchandise with his face on it. That’s where the real money is.”

“You seem to know a lot about these ‘dating sims’ as you call it,” Kagome shook her head, “thought it was a visual novel. Maybe I’d buy and play more games if it wasn’t all so confusing.”

“I’m a programmer so yeah I make it my business to know about all those kind of games. Even the girly ones. Ah look at what we have here.”

The employee returned to the counter with the game Feudal Fairy Tale brand new in plastic wrap with a label saying it contained adult scenes. 

“He was right it was back there,” the man sighed as he hated being wrong, “I swore I never ordered anything like this. I probably shouldn’t sell it to you considering your age, but it’s not like anyone else is going to buy it.”

He went to the cash register and Kagome saw the price and sighed, not believing she had enough money. Maybe she could have made it work if it were a used copy.

“Let her use my discount,” the kind customer told the man, “you owe her that much after being so rude. Besides if that’s the way you conduct business with customers I might rethink that deal on those new titles I was going to supply you with.”

So the man was more than a mere programmer. He seemed to be in the video game industry, but if so why was peddling games in such a small shop?

“Fine,” the man sighed reducing the price to something Kagome could afford, “but you better bring me better titles next shipment. You’re probably the one that stuck Feudal Fairy Tale back there. Money is probably going right back into your pocket.”

The man nodded with a smirk as Kagome paid for her game and went on her way finding the whole interaction strange. Once she got home she asked her younger brother if she could borrow his console and instead was gifted an older model she was told would work. Only drawback was he didn’t have an extra memory card to give her, but Souta didn’t believe she needed one for a visual novel.

Kagome played the game well into the evening having to replay everything she’d already experienced at Yuka’s place. When the game asked her to enter her name she put in her actual name and she began her journey. The game began with a demon known as Mistress Centipede pulling her through the well into the feudal era where she freed a hanyou known as InuYasha from a tree.

“It’s dark out already,” Kagome shook her head after many hours of reading to see the sun had already set outside, “just a couple more hours.”

She still seemed to be on InuYasha’s route as she really hadn’t been given much of an option to divert and go into a different story. Eri had told her during the sleepover that if she agreed to bear the child of Miroku she’d enter Miroku’s route, but if her relationship with InuYasha was strong at that point she’d miss it. Kagome really wasn’t interested in forming a deep relationship with Miroku for she liked him and Sango together.

The story would be very interesting if Kagome hadn’t already played through it. She was now at the part where InuYasha discovered he and Kikyo were betrayed by a demon known as Naraku and he was also collecting jewel shards. InuYasha and his growing group of companions needed to track down the evil Naraku but the journey was interrupted when his older brother attacked them and stole Tetsusagia using a human arm. InuYasha’s older brother was really his half brother that was a full demon, he had a human arm because in a previous encounter InuYasha chopped off his real arm using the fang known as Tetsusagia that was a really big sword. That really big sword was now in the hands of the enemy and he was prepared to kill them all with it.

_I could see it in Sesshoumaru’s eyes that he intended on killing his younger brother without any second thoughts. There was just so much anger in those golden eyes, anger that he hadn’t inherited the sword, anger that his brother still dared to fight a superior creature such as himself. A creature with so much anger and power was not something that could be reasoned with or expected to show mercy to his own blood. Unless I wanted to see InuYasha cut down by his own sword I had to do something._

_I focused on Sesshoumaru’s arm and could see the jewel shard that kept the human arm attached to his limb. If I could just sever that connection he could no longer wield the fang. I mustered up all my courage and pulled back my arrow trying my best to take aim. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I released the arrow watching it collide with Tetsusagia._

_At first I thought I had failed, I was ready to be consumed in fear expecting Sesshoumaru to make a fatal cut into InuYasha’s flesh, but it seemed like my mistake was InuYasha’s salvation. The blade’s transformation had been cancelled forcing the large fang to revert to a worthless katana._

_InuYasha was able to recover and get a couple swipes in, but I couldn’t stop there. I had to shoot that arm off._

_“InuYasha.”_

_The hate in Sesshoumaru’s eyes was replaced with annoyance as he looked upon his younger brother._

_“Make her stop. A half demon you might be but our father’s blood still flows through you. Be proud of that. Don’t rely on a human woman for help.”_

Kagome rolled her eyes as she stopped reading and started skipping through the scene by mashing the X button on the controller. She’d gotten in the habit of reading the first ten minutes of every scene to see if anything had changed from her first play through before skipping through to get to something more exciting. She hated that Sesshoumaru character talking about her as though she weren’t there. The protagonist had managed to stop him in his tracks but yet he was still acting like she wasn’t worth his attention. It was much like that guy in the video game cafe. Just because she wanted to buy a game while not being a ‘real gamer’ that knew all the terms didn’t mean she deserved to be treated rudely.

Her quest to skip the battle was halted when the screen froze on the image of Sesshoumaru swinging the Tetsusagia’s attack towards her. She wasn’t able to skip because she was going to be presented with a choice. If she made the wrong choice she would die and have to start the long visual novel all over again since she didn’t have a memory card. She sighed knowing she needed to calm down and pay attention to the story or she’d screw up and waste her whole evening.

_A brilliant light representing Tetsusagia’s power when wielded by a full demon was heading right towards me. I couldn’t move. I was frozen into place ready to forfeit my life. There was nothing I could do. It was over._

_However, I could hear quick footsteps as InuYasha charged towards me. I knew what the fool was planning to do the moment I saw him. He’d do what he always did when another demon tried to attack me. He’d protect me. It was like danger was our own personal glue bonding us together for nothing was going to stop him from shielding me with his body. He didn’t even care about the cost. He could very much be sacrificing his own life to save mine. Was it really his duty and obligation to protect me? Was it fair for him to possibly lose his life because of my own stupid decision?_

Two choices presented themselves upon the screen as Kagome now had the ability to affect the story. 

The choices were:

>Trust in InuYasha. Let him protect you.

>You picked this fight with Sesshoumaru. You face the consequences.

“I don’t remember this,” Kagome tried to recall the first play through at Yuka’s house and how this scene played out.

The five of them at the sleepover all worked together each time a choice was presented but Kagome couldn’t recall this one. She was probably in the bathroom or getting some food at the time.

“Hmm,” she pondered, “I know InuYasha protects me and that’s why he pushes me back into the well later so that’s got to be the right choice. What does face the consequences mean? Probably means game over. I don’t have a memory card so dying would be stupid, but… why bother playing if I’m just going to do the same thing again? It’s true anyway. I’m the one that kept shooting the arrows at Sesshoumaru. InuYasha shouldn’t take the blow. Why’s that idiot always gotta protect me anyway? Can’t I do anything on my own?”

She was thinking way too hard about the decision, but in the end she decided to gamble. She wasn’t going to let InuYasha protect her. If it was the wrong decision and she got a game over it meant it was time to get ready for bed, but if it lead to a new story or something different she’d keep playing.

>You picked this fight with Sesshoumaru. You face the consequences.

Was the decision she went with.

_A warning was all I could give in the brief amount of time I was given. I needed InuYasha to stay away, I could not bare nor wanted his protection. I had the right to deny such a thing that would affect us both. I tried to tell him this with my eyes as I yelled for him to stop. I don’t even know if he heard my demand as I could not hear my own voice, but something must’ve reached him for he stopped in his tracks._

_Good. InuYasha didn’t need to die for me. Sesshoumaru might have been a jerk that didn’t acknowledge me when he spoke with his brother earlier, but this was still a fight between the two of us. I won’t let him die because of my mistake. He’s suffered too much already._

"I mean,” Kagome reflected on the text that showed up on the screen, “maybe she has a point. Women always get InuYasha hurt or sealed to trees or almost dead. This better not be game over. Like how it brought up how rude Sesshoumaru was. That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

_I braced myself for the Tetsusagia’s brilliant light to rip my life away. I placed my hands in front of me to shield myself from the onslaught of energy._

_InuYasha and I’s combined decision for him not to protect me resulted in my life being changed forever._

Kagome sat up straight on her bed with the controller still firmly in her hand. When they played the game at Yuka’s house Eri would often remind them they were on the InuYasha route because they never saw the words ‘resulted in my life being changed forever’. Apparently that choice of words was to inform the player they were entering a new route or an alternate story. Those words weren’t used for a game over state. Kagome had finally unlocked something new and was ready to absorb the new story that was being prepared for her.

_White hot burning pain. Pain. Pain. I was dying. Burning. Hot white pain. Dying. Dying. Burning at the core. Dying._

_I felt like I was being torn apart bit by bit. Whoever would have thought being struck by a demonic sword would be such a slow death. Sesshoumaru might’ve been the kind to use poision, but he was not the kind to torture his prey in such a way._

_It burned so badly I prayed for death wishing it would all end. I’d been mistaken. It wasn’t all like being ripped apart. It was like something exploding within me and forcing itself out of my body burning and devouring myself in the process._

_Pain. Hot burning pain. Why wouldn’t it end? I heard screaming and the pain of others. The pain of others absorbing into myself amplifying my own. Why couldn’t I just die already? What had I done? What did I do?_

The background image on the screen had been nothing but blackness as the protagonist’s pain and confusion was explained. Once the darkness disappeared the image was that of a vast empty land torn apart from several powerful attacks. It looked like the sort of thing Kagome saw when her brother was in the living room watching Dragonball Z. Something much stronger than the Tetsusagia had impacted the land and it seemed the protagonist was still alive. Had the protagonist done all that damage?

The background also held images of an unconscious InuYasha as well as Miroku and Shippou in the background seeming stunned.

“This is definitely different,” Kagome commented hitting the X button to continue the story.

_I was alive. But despite hearing my heart beating in my chest I could not focus on that now. InuYasha! Was he alive? He wasn’t moving and there was a pool of blood beneath him. Was he gone? Was he fated to die no matter what because of my decision. All I wanted to do was save him, and instead I killed him. Did I do this?_

_“Miko…”_

_There was a harsh growl assaulting my ears. It was him, Sesshoumaru. He was still among the living, but I could not focus on him. I dug deep to gain control of my legs to run towards my lifeless companion, but the moment I moved ran face forward into something hard. The chest of the enemy._

On the screen appeared an image of Sesshoumaru, but a much different one than the portrait image she’d gotten used to. He was clearly injured himself. His armor had already been broken from the protagonist shooting her arrows towards him but now his kimono was torn up and he had scratches and bruises all over his face. Not only that but he was once again down to only one arm having blood staining what was left of his kimono to show it had been ripped from his body.

The Sesshoumaru on the screen had anger and hate painted on his face.

_I had run head first right into Sesshoumaru’s body. I looked up to see the hate in his eyes. I didn’t have to just see it reflected in those golden orbs as I could feel his emotions radiating at more core._

_It kept me frozen in place for only a mere moment before I remembered what I needed to do. I had to get to InuYasha. I called out to him as I attempted to run for him again._

_“InuYasha!”_

_“Do not worry about him. Worry about me miko!”_

_I moved forward but was flung back into place when my wrist was grabbed. My arm almost felt like it was going to be ripped out of its socket before I crumbled to my knees before Sesshoumaru. How was I still alive? What did I do? Was InuYasha still alive?_

_“What did you do?”_

_Sesshoumaru was asking a question I could not answer._

_“How did a mere human reflect the attack of my father’s sword? You sent my own strike back at me, took my arm, crippled me, and have no answers? You wish to fight miko then put up a fight. You believe yourself to be a worthy adversary to this Sesshoumaru?”_

_Had I really done all of that? No it wasn’t possible. I knew that. The only way I could ever do damage to a demon such as Sesshoumaru was to use my arrows to harness my purification powers. Only time I could do anything else was when I staved off Mistress Centipede with a small burst of energy radiating out of the palm of my hand. I hadn’t been able to do anything like that since the shikon jewel was removed from my body. I had assumed that without the jewel I had no such powers, but from what Sesshoumaru was saying it sounded like those powers had returned and stronger than before._

_Had I used those powers to kill InuYasha? Sesshoumaru still breathed but my companion was dead?_

_“InuYasha!”_

_Sesshoumaru stared down at me annoyed still not loosening his grip on my wrists not allowing me to move._

_“He lives. I can hear his breathing. Do not concern yourself with the half breed miko. Do you wish to be my adversary or not? The arm has been destroyed, the jewel shard I cannot see to recover. I paid no attention to you until it was time to end you. I failed to kill you. Woman you have my attention now. What is it you want from this Sesshoumaru?"_

A decision had appeared on the screen.

>”For you to get out of my way so I can be to InuYasha. You can’t wield the sword so leave!”

>”I don’t know what I want. I can’t be your adversary. I'm not strong enough. What is it you want from me?”

Kagome didn’t know which to choose. Neither of those sounded like anything she’d say if she were in the place of the protagonist. What Kagome knew about demons in the world of Feudal Fairy Tale was that you couldn’t just make demands of someone like Sesshoumaru. She couldn’t tell him to leave her and InuYasha in peace. She didn’t feel like her character was strong enough to do such a thing, but she also thought the second option was pretty weak as it was her admitting to the enemy she wasn’t strong.

Still she refused to go for the first option and went with the second. If it wasn’t a video game she would have done all she could to help InuYasha and protect him, but she was on a quest to experience a new story and she couldn’t do that if she kept running to InuYasha’s side.

The moment she picked the second option a text bubble appeared telling her InuYasha’s relationship went down from 80% to 60% but her relationship with Sesshoumaru went from 0 to 15%.

“Wow,” she commented looking at the screen, “Sesshoumaru is a romance option? Is this the Sesshoumaru route? You can’t romance someone who doesn’t have their own story so it must be. This is different.”

“Kagome! Souta!”

She could hear mother yelling from the bottom of the stairs outside her room.

“You both got school in the morning. Shut your TVs off and get to bed.”

Feudal Fairy Tale was so long and had so much text it had no voice over audio so the only sound coming from Kagome’s TV was the game’s soundtrack.

“It’s not my TV,” Kagome lied calling out towards her mom, “just study music. I just have to do a little more work for the exam tomorrow mom. I need another hour okay?”

“Study music? Since when do you study with music like that? Fine. Just get to bed soon alright?”

Kagome promised she would as she made sure her door was shut and returned to her bed where she continued the game. She had no desire to go to bed as she needed to know where her story would take her now.

It was a different story indeed. Sesshoumaru in response to Kagome saying she wasn’t strong enough decided to keep her for himself until she was. He thought she was too powerful and dangerous to be in the company of his brother especially now that he knew Naraku was an enemy that needed dealt with.

Kagome was forced to play the story from Sesshoumaru’s point of view at his side. It was kind of boring at first as there was many scenes of the two of them walking through the forest and her feet getting tired as he continued to be angry that he couldn’t wield the Tetsusagia. 

“Sesshoumaru romance route,” Kagome rolled her eyes, “not at all the kind of guy I’d go for but I am curious about him. He is pretty mysterious.”

The route was definitely different. Sesshoumaru was suppose to have another encounter with InuYasha which led to him being critically injured by a technique known as the wind scar, but since Sesshoumaru was now more concerned with the protagonist’s abilities he decided to avoid his brother for the time being.

Kagome was kept at his side with the task of detecting jewel shards to find Naraku, but they were sidetracked when they found a murdered girl in the middle of the forest.

_I wanted to throw up. The smell of a fresh corpse was something I had never gotten used to. I should’ve been as the feudal era was full of the dead, but it wasn’t often I stumbled upon a corpse so young._

_“This is wolf demon territory. A demon has allowed its ferals to feed upon her. I want no more distractions. I want out of this forest before night fall. Walk faster miko.”_

_It shouldn’t have been surprising that Sesshoumaru was so cold. He hated humans, so why was she foolish enough to think he would be affected by the corpse of such a small girl._

_I knew I’d find no comfort in any response from my cold companion but I just had to ask._

_“Are demons really that cruel? This little girl was nothing more than food? Demons like that don’t value life?”_

_Sesshoumaru looked at me annoyed, especially since I was refusing to move._

_“Shouldn’t you know the answer by now miko? Everyone and everything is as cruel as it needs to be to survive. Do you not notice how cruel humans are? The bruises on that girl’s face couldn’t have been caused by hungry wolves. Beaten by her own kind I imagine. Human corpses created by human wars litter these grounds and you don’t stop to cry over them. You only stop when you need to call me cruel. You will cease these actions. You wanted to be stronger did you not? Grow thicker skin.”_

_Whatever Sesshoumaru’s worldview was I didn’t want it. You didn’t have to be cruel to be strong I refused to believe that._

_“Continue to walk miko or I’ll leave you behind for the wolves.”_

A choice appeared on the screen again.

>Leave the corpse and go. Sesshoumaru is incapable of empathy.

>Try to bring out Sesshoumaru’s empathy. Do you want to travel with a monster?

“Hmm,” Kagome pondered the choice as she hovered over the first option, “I think the dead girl is Rin. So if we just leave her he never travels with her like he does in the InuYasha route? That would definitely be different, but no I don’t wanna travel with a monster. Maybe if he’d do something other than just walk through the forest and complain about the sword a monster would be interesting, but I don’t think that’s him. Let’s bring out the real you Sesshoumaru.”

Kagome picked the second option.

_“No.”_

_I refused to keep walking. I hated the way Sesshoumaru saw the world. It was all entitlement, survival of the fittest, and the cruelty of others. InuYasha also had a cold world view at times but never to this extent. If Sesshoumaru was going to continue to be this cold I don’t think I can go on with him like this._

_Sesshoumaru rose his eyebrow annoyed._

_“No? If you refuse to obey my orders then you best prepare yourself to face the consequences. Are you strong enough to finish me off this time miko?”_

Options presented themselves again. The moment Kagome saw the options she thought she failed in bringing out Sesshoumaru’s empathy.

Her choices were:

>I need to do something to get away from Sesshoumaru. Can I fight him off long enough to get back to InuYasha or the well?

>”I’ll obey you Sesshoumaru.”

Once again Kagome by instinct wanted to go for the first option. Putting herself in the shoes of the protagonist the best option would be to escape and get back to safety, but she was free to play the game however she wanted whether the choice betrayed her feelings or not. It was just a game after all. It wasn’t real.

What harm could there be in pledging in her obedience to an attractive mature demon anyway? It wouldn’t sit well with her if she was unable to save to Rin, but that was Sesshoumaru’s decision to make, not hers.

>I’ll obey you Sesshoumaru.

The moment she picked that option she got a relationship update. Her relationship with Sesshoumaru had gone up from 15% to 25%.

_“I’ll obey you Sesshoumaru.”_

_I told him one thing but my body did another. I found myself unable to leave the little girl. I would have to eventually, I knew that, but I needed him to know it was painful for me to do so and that such a sight hurt me and made me upset. It wasn’t just the corpse that upset me but his attitude._

_Sesshoumaru shook his head but didn’t seem as annoyed as he was before._

_“Will you obey me miko? I admit you would make a much better vassal than Jaken. Who would’ve known that a human would turn out to annoy me less, but my patience still runs thin. Show me your obedience with actions not just words.”_

_I wanted to obey him. I wanted there to be peace between us if we were to work together, but I couldn’t give in so easily. I looked at him with conflict in my eyes and hurt. I would do what he said, but I needed him to know that I wanted more from him if he was to be my companion I’d obey more often._

_“Do you not agree miko? Do you not believe the world is cruel? Shouldn’t a loyal vassal believe the same as her Lord?”_

_No not at all. I told him how I really felt._

_“Not all humans are the same. True some go into war and kill fellow humans for their land and beliefs, but others hate killing. I’ve known people who refuse to even kill an insect because they hate death so much. There are good people, and demons aren’t that different from humans. They are when it comes to power and strength, but from what I’ve seen they have their own morals and values. There are kind demons. I’ve met them. So no Sesshoumaru. The world is not all cruel. To say it is would be ignorant. So I do not agree with you.”_

_“Hn.”_

_He looked away from her but didn’t seem to put much thought into her words. It was as though his mind was on something other than a deep conversation about morality._

_“So it would seem you do not want to be my loyal vassal. Just a slave being forced to do as I say. Slave is a fitting title for a human such as yourself, but a slave with the ability to use purification abilities against me is a threat. It is unlike me to expose myself to such a threat so this needs to be corrected. Either become my vassal Kagome or die as a slave.”_

_I knew he was serious when he revealed his sharp claws that were being prepared for attack._

_“I will not be caught off guard by you this time.”_

_“What is the difference between a slave and a vassal again exactly Sesshoumaru? When it comes to you it seems like a one-sided relationship. I’d become your vassal if there was more of a give and take.”_

_He seemed to ponder it._

_“What is it you want from this Sesshoumaru miko? What do I need to give you to earn your loyalty?”_

_There were so many things I wanted from Sesshoumaru. I wanted to see InuYasha again to see if he was alright, I was homesick and wanted to go back to the well to see my family, but was he capable of showing me that kindness?_

_“Can’t I go home for just a little bit? Just to be with my family and tell them-_

_“Out of the question miko. We focus on the task at hand and we’ll take no detours. We will also not be confronting that hanyou brother of mine until I have the means to take back my father’s sword. You will not see him. You could ask for something reasonable such as clothing that actually covers your flesh. Do women from your land not value rare silks the same way as female demons do?”_

_Clothing was the last thing I desired in any of this. I just outright shook my head to let him know I wasn’t the materialistic sort. I just wanted my friends safe and a way to return home._

_Sesshoumaru let out a growl before putting his hand to the sword at his hip. I was curious about that sword. I’ve always seen him carry it but never wield it. Strange for a sword obsessed demon such as him to never use one._

_“If I bring this girl back to life will you move your feet and pledge your loyalty Kagome?”_

The real Kagome let out a smile. That had been the first time in the game he used her name instead of calling her miko. Well the name she input into the game. What Sesshoumaru was really saying was ‘pledge your loyalty to me InsertNameHere’ but it still felt sweet to Kagome. It seemed like Sesshoumaru actually did want to make her happy without letting her go.

“Kagome are you still awake?” 

There was a knock on the door as Kagome heard her mother in the hallway. She was quick to hide her controller and retreated to her desk to make it look like she was studying.

“About to go to bed mom.”

Her mother came into the room and looked at the video game for a moment confused.

“I like the music,” Kagome told her scribbling notes on a piece of paper, “and I can’t turn the console off cause I don’t have a memory card. So making the best out of a bad situation. What’s up?”

“You need to go to bed soon,” her mom sighed, “when you were at Yuka’s was Janis there?”

“Janis?” Kagome was still pretending to be absorbed into her studying, “yeah we were all there. What’s up?”

“Her host family just called. Phone calls at this hour worry me so I answered. They were wondering if she was here. She never went home.”

“Maybe she stayed at Yuka’s another night?” Kagome found that curious.

“They already called Yuka’s place she’s not there. Was wondering if you knew anything.”

“Well Janis really loves Tokyo and hates that she’s gotta go back to the US soon. She probably is out in the city taking in the night life as much as possible or something. She didn’t tell us about any plans or anything.”

“That’s all I wanted to know. Call them if you hear anything. Hopefully it’s nothing to worry about. You really need to get to bed Kagome. Shut that game off and set your alarm. I’m going to work early so I can’t wake you up if you’re running late.”

“I’m going,” Kagome shut the TV itself off instead of the console, “I’ll make it to school don’t worry. Janis will hopefully be there tomorrow. She’s probably on her way home now.”

At least that was what Kagome hoped. When her mom left her alone and the coast was clear Kagome turned her TV back on. Things were getting juicy and she wasn’t quite ready for bed just yet.


	3. The Beginning

_“Where have you been all this time my Kagome?”_

Kagome’s eyes widened as she didn’t understand what she was seeing.

Simply seeing the portrait art of Sesshoumaru brought back a strange rush of memories she herself couldn’t explain. It was like bumping into an ex she hadn’t seen in years. Indeed it had been years, almost five since her binge play session of Feudal Fairy Tale.

Feudal Fairy Tale. That was right, it was just a video game. It wasn’t real so it had no right to freak her out in such a way.

Of course, the moment Kagome tried to convince herself of this there were things that just didn’t make sense. She turned her back on Sesshoumaru and returned to the kitchen finding the empty box that was supposed to contain the game.

“A Feudal Fairy Tale,” Kagome began to read the back of the box, “the newest title from Eclipse Media invites you to travel back in time to a feudal Japan plagued by powerful demons to make friendships and save the world. Become a powerful miko, destroy a corrupted wish granting jewel, fall in love, and make it back to your world in time to pass your final exams. This version contains explicit scenes featuring violence and sex. 200kb of memory space required on your memory card to play.”

That was all the box had to say and the last sentence was the most important. A memory card was required. Kagome wasn’t that ignorant when it came to video games. If it was a game that came on a disc and you didn’t have a memory card the game couldn’t be saved. Her play through was lost when her console lost power years ago and she hadn’t turned it on since. It made no sense for Sesshoumaru to be on her screen.

Alas he was there. Kagome returned to the living room with the box in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She needed to take a picture of her screen and send it to Eri to prove her wrong.

She shook her head putting her phone on the couch. There was no point. Eri would think she photoshopped it or something. Now that her hand was free she ditched the box and picked up the controller off the floor as though it was natural. She couldn’t explain why her game was continuing nor could barely remember where she left off in it, but she took the time to hook the console up so it only made sense for her to play it.

She hit the X button.

_What could I possibly tell him to make this alright? I was at a loss for words and knew Sesshoumaru’s patience was running thin._

_The hardest part was confronting the truth myself. There was no excuse for what I did. I had left him. Turned my back on him and cut him out of my life for almost five years. All he ever asked of me was my loyalty and I was quick to turn on him like that? I couldn’t say anything._

_“Disgraceful.”_

_That was what Sesshoumaru called me. It seemed he was struggling with how to proceed with me. That raw anger in his eyes I could understand. That cold demon opened up to me, a human, someone he once believed was beneath him. He opened up to me, trusted me, created a relationship with me, and how did I reward him? Leaving him with no warning or explanation. I deserved whatever insult he hurled my way._

“That’s dramatic,” the real Kagome remarked reading the text, “almost five years? I know in my play through we beat the bad guy and I was at the epilogue, but what happened next? Did I go back through the well for five years?”

There were just too many coincidences surrounding this game. She wasn’t using a memory card and Sesshoumaru said she was gone for almost five years. Her mind thought about those creepypastas Ayumi spoke of that often centered around older video games and goosebumps began to travel down Kagome’s arm.

She shook her head. No she couldn’t go down that line of thinking. She always walked the fine line of not believing in the supernatural, but at the same time not wanting to think about creepy supernatural things almost as though thinking about it would make it real and result in a haunting.

She hit the X button again to see if Sesshoumaru could forgive her.

_“Why the shock on your face Kagome? Did you think you could come back and I wouldn’t immediately recognize your scent? That I haven’t been watching that well. I know that’s where you’ve been, the one place I cannot follow you. Why did you go there Kagome? Did you lose your nerve? Do you fear me now?”_

It seemed the Epilogue was no different than the previous parts of the visual novel and she was still expected to make her own dialogue choices. As per usual she was given two choices.

>”I got homesick and missed my family. I tried telling you how badly I needed to see them and you wouldn’t listen. I love you, but they’re my family.”

>”I wouldn’t have left you if I had a choice. I didn’t.”

The first option seemed like the correct one, but Kagome couldn’t recall how much empathy Sesshoumaru actually had and if he would understand her or not. She began to debate which choice to make before shaking her head.

“Who cares?” she sighed to herself, “it’s not like he’s real. I’m not going to hurt his feelings. It has to be the end of the game anyway. Nothing I do matters. Second one is true. If the power hadn’t been shut off I would have kept playing. Wasn’t my choice.”

The second choice might have resulted in less dialogue. If she could see the end of the game and know she finished it on the Sesshoumaru route when the credits rolled she would at least know she wasn’t crazy and remembered the game correctly.

_“I wouldn’t have left you if I had a choice. I didn’t.”_

_That's what I told Sesshoumaru and it was no lie. I was prepared to spend the rest of my mortal life with him. It would have been hard to turn my back on my family, but they would have understood if it was for love. With that in mind I would have sacrificed the chance of ever seeing them again to commit myself to Sesshoumaru._

_In response to the truth of the matter Sesshoumaru’s gaze went from angry back to its default cold. I always thought the cold harshness of his gaze reflected the kind of being he was, but in truth it was a mask so he could hide his real feelings to leave his prey uneasy._

_“I have to believe such a thing don’t I Kagome? You told me you would always obey me after all. I asked you not to return to the well without my consent. You must’ve had no choice. You’d never disobey me.”_

_Sesshoumaru was sounding very repetitive and obsessive. The whole moment was beginning to creep me out. I indeed felt uneasy and the air around me felt still. There had been times where Sesshoumaru was possessive with me, but never to this level. Had my absence made him snap to some degree?_

_Part of me was afraid, but another part of me was excited. There could be no obsession without desire after all, and knowing that a man desired me to that degree lit a fire in my heart._

This visual novel really wasn’t holding up now that Kagome was an adult. None of the writing really wasn’t cohesive and the text itself was awfully repetitive. Sesshoumaru was becoming unhinged and the protagonist in response was seeming to be getting turned on by it.

If Kagome was a fifteen-year-old playing this in her bedroom she might have felt the same, but she kept seeing herself in the shoes of the protagonist and refused to believe a mentally healthy now grown woman could have these feelings in this situation.

Two options showed up on the screen once more.

>”It’s true I didn’t have a choice Sesshoumaru. I’ll never leave you again. I love you.”

>”You’re scaring me.”

“You’re scaring me” would be the appropriate answer. The answer that the mentally healthy grown woman protagonist would tell Sesshoumaru. However, that was not the answer Kagome picked. Why? Because she wanted to know the response to the first one. 

_“It’s true I didn’t have a choice Sesshoumaru. I’ll never leave you again. I love you.”_

_I realized it was a joke the moment I said it. Sesshoumaru had no patience for warm fluffy terms such as love. He’d always rejected it as though it were a word I created to confuse him. He’d often told me in the past he wanted me by my side because he was attracted to my body and my voice. There wasn’t much else to it. I’d tried to explain to him before that was love, but he refused to listen to me._

_Indeed my response must’ve been a joke because he almost let out a chuckle as he shut his eyes._

_“I asked for your obedience and loyalty Kagome. Not your love. You will no longer pick and choose what you offer me. I’ll have all of you this time. I’ve already destroyed the well. You will not leave me again.”_

Kagome thought on her dismissive attitude towards the game just mere moments ago and how it’d quickly changed. The protagonist, the video game version of her, was being treated like a possession and had just had her family taken away from her to some extent. Once again, if it were real and Kagome was in that situation it’d be scary, but as a player in a fictional story it was kind of hot to have an attractive supernatural creature be so controlling of her.

She finally got comfortable and sat down on her couch in the dark living room ready to enjoy her short but sweet return to Feudal Fairy Tale now that it was getting steamy.

“It is the rare hentai version,” she commented to herself, “maybe I’ll get some steamy bdsm scene or something. No voice overs in this game so my neighbors can’t overhear it.”

Three options appeared on the screen. Kagome thought that was odd the moment it happened, never in any of her playthroughs of Feudal Fairy Tale had there ever been three options. Maybe it meant she was finally getting to the end.

> I can’t let him get away with destroying the well! He took my home from me!

> “I already said my goodbyes. It’s fine Sesshoumaru. I’m ready to move forward with you.”

> “It’s fine. I told you I never had a choice. It’s my mom’s fault I had to leave you. She cut the power in the house to punish me for playing this game and being with you for too long. She took my happiness away.

The controller fell from her hands to the ground. That couldn’t be real. She must’ve been hallucinating. The game never presented a third option let alone a very meta option. She’d never played the game with a memory card yet it knew the reason she never finished it.

“No way,” Kagome stood up her hands shaking, “this is just a bad dream. Ayumi talked about that creepypasta stuff and now I’m dreaming about it. This is why I don’t think about these things. Wake up Kagome.”

When the controller hit the ground the X button got pressed. The cursor was on the third option when that happened.

Kagome’s heart beat began to speed up when she saw the selection.

_YOU CaNNot PICk this OPTion in this MOMent! He wILL not UNDersTAND. Try agaIN._

_> “I already said my goodbyes. It’s fine Sesshoumaru. I’m ready to move forward with you.”_

Wait. She went from having three options to only one. What happened to the first one?

Never once during any of this strange video game themed haunting did Kagome pick up the controller.

_“I already said my goodbyes. It’s fine Sesshoumaru. I’m ready to move forward with you.”_

_This was the best answer to give and the only option for me. I had no more excuses to feed him nor would he accept any of it if I had. He would never understand the truth so it’s best I pretend that I really am a woman that came from the future through an ancient well. Sesshoumaru is smart, but I don’t think he would comprehend TV in general let alone a visual novel. I will keep this secret for now even if it means giving up control in these regards._

_All I could hope was that my answer was good enough and he could forgive me. We should have never been separated in the first place. Please forgive me Sesshoumaru. I’m ready to resign myself to you._

“Resign myself?” Kagome could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she continued to shake, “I- no- this isn’t real.”

Her hand slowly reached towards the power button of the video game console. The power going off had stopped the game once before and it could stop it again. Whether it was real or not did not matter. She had the power to stop it.

_“Kagome.”_

Her eyes widened as the text continued on the screen, no not just text. There was a voice. A male voice. Sesshoumaru’s voice. Sesshoumaru’s voice in a game that had no voice overs. All of a sudden his dialogue was being spoken.

_“You won’t leave me again.”_


	4. Flashback II

_When I saw her bow laying there I knew what it meant. Kikyo was gone, slayed by Naraku. Slayed by the same creature that claimed her life 50 years ago._

_I had to feel both sad and angry. What did Kikyo think in her final moments? Had she been expecting Naraku in this new powerful form to slay her so easily? Did she wonder what it was all for? Why even pursue him and why even make the pilgrimage to Mt. Hakurei if it was going to wind up the same? Killed by him again._

_That was what I couldn’t get over. She was killed by Naraku again. Even in a second life she found no justice._

“Get over it,” the real Kagome said mashing the X button to skip past the whole scene revealing what Naraku had done, “she’s not dead anyway. The first play through showed me that. Any time Kikyo falls off a cliff it’s a red herring.”

She then caught herself and began to slow down so she could get back into the story. Skipping content was unwise even if she’d already read it before. The events of the chapter might have been the same but the circumstances were different since the protagonist was standing right next to Sesshoumaru this time around as they made eye contact with Naraku’s latest and most powerful body.

Before Kagome caught herself, however, she looked out the window and saw the sun. It was daytime, she’d played the visual novel all through the night.

“What?” She shook her head in disbelief at how time had flown by but looked to her clock, “I still have two hours until school. Just one more hour. Just one more.”

_“Stay on point.”_

_Sesshoumaru had whispered a warning to me before shielding me with his body as he stared down Naraku. He was protecting me but at the same time expecting me to be ready to take care of myself if necessary. The dog demon might’ve had some affection for me, but a human such as myself was secondary when it came to him and his prey. Naraku had tried to deceive him, mock him, and even used Rin against him. Sesshoumaru’s pride would not allow that disgusting half demon to live as long as he himself drew breath._

_“You went to such extraordinary lengths to kill a mortal woman.”_

_Sesshoumaru studied Naraku’s new form keeping his guard up looking for the right moment to strike while Naraku himself looked down at us as though we were nothing more than insects._

_“What is it to you Sesshoumaru? What did it matter that my enemy and the object of my disdain was a human woman? I would think someone such as you would understand such feelings by now. First you steal InuYasha’s woman and then you track me down here because I tried to kill the other female in your company. It seems InuYasha truly is alone now.”_

_“I do not know what my brother’s connection to that woman was nor do I care. We will finish this Naraku. Kagome it is time.”_

_I knew what he meant right when he said it. Naraku was a coward so if Sesshoumaru tried to attack him he’d pull some devious student or make a grand escape. The best way to kill Naraku was with a surprise attack he couldn’t see coming. Sesshoumaru wanted me to do to Naraku that I once did to him, release a powerful attack that would both tear apart the land and Naraku’s limbs._

_Why did Sesshoumaru have to put me on the spot like that? Tactically it made sense, but never during any of the time I traveled with him did I ever show signs of being able to wield that power again. The opportunity never came up, and for that I was glad. Sesshoumaru could never understand the pain that consumed my body the night I unleashed that attack on him._

Two options presented themselves on the screen as per usual:

> Tell Sesshoumaru the truth. Tell him you can’t do it.

> You have to try. Put Naraku in the ground! Avenge Kikyo!

Kagome released a sigh. That was a hard choice to make. She didn’t like either of them. If she felt that if she told Sesshoumaru the truth that she was incapable of wielding such a power her relationship status with him would decline after she’d been working on it for so long, but if she tried and failed she might die and get a game over.

“Stupid Souta saying I don’t need a memory card cause it’s a visual novel,” she shook her head, “we got plenty of game overs at Yuka’s. Do something stupid and a demon kills you and you have to start from the last save point. I don’t have a last save point. If this kills me it’s all for nothing, but Sesshoumaru… ugh! Why can’t there be a third option that says ‘pick the safe option that doesn’t restart the game’.”

She almost told Sesshoumaru the truth but decided against it as she went with the second option. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him that she believed she was weak.

“What’s wrong with me?” She had to ask, “it’s just a game. I’m on his route does the relationship points actually matter?”

_I had to try! My arrows wouldn’t be enough. If Kikyo couldn’t take him down with her weapon I had much doubt that a novice like me could._

_I wasn’t just Sesshoumaru’s accessory or traveling companion as this was my war as much as it was his. Naraku had hurt my friends, killed Kikyo, and it was my obligation to stop him and get back the jewel shards he possessed._

_I tried to relax my mind and held my hand out in front of me. I attempted to channel my energy much like I did when drawing back with my bow. Everything I was doing seemed right, however, several seconds passed and I was unable to bring forth any energy._

_Sesshoumaru, who’d moved out of the way in the event I released such an attack rose an eyebrow. I quickly caught his gaze and lost all composure as I interpreted such a look to mean disappointment._

_Naraku also rose an eyebrow before releasing a chilling laugh._

_“Kukukuku you fool. Did you really think this girl could do any damage to me? What put such a thought in Lord Sesshoumaru’s head that he needed a human girl to do his fighting for him? Ah I know. That night you stole the Tetsusaiga.”_

_Sesshoumaru released a growl as his pride was once again attacked. It wasn’t just Sesshoumaru who was offended as I felt disgusted with myself. I let him down. He thought I was worth the effort and attention, but in the end I amounted to nothing._

“Sorry Sesshoumaru,” the real Kagome got absorbed into the thoughts of and feelings of the protagonist, “no wait a minute. Stop beating yourself up girl. It’s not like we had the opportunity to practice and figure out our power. Sesshoumaru does a good job avoiding other demons and at the end of the day our power is whatever the script says it is. At least we’re not dead.”

_“Did you forget I generously gifted you with my poisonous insects Sesshoumaru? You were thankful then for the so called ‘extreme measures’ I take against these mortals when it came to the monk and his wind tunnel. You should know by now I can see whatever the insects see. I witnessed your embarrassing defeat.”_

_So Naraku saw what happened that night? He knew I, a human female, was able to wound Sesshoumaru and destroy that human arm? Even if I could display such power again it wouldn’t be a surprise._

_Naraku’s red eyes flashed at me showing a level of excitement that shook me to the core._

_“I admit I was also caught off guard. I knew nothing about this girl at the time, I wasn’t even aware she was Kikyo’s reincarnation. It wasn’t until she injured you did I understand what she is. Kagome don’t even bother. That power will not work against me. Fate will not allow it. I cannot kill you and you cannot kill me. Your friends are another matter. With this new body and my weakness cast away they will all fall one by one including Sesshoumaru. If he even has patience for you anymore after you’ve failed to be his weapon. Perhaps you should leave this place with me Kagome. Once the shikon jewel is complete it’ll make things much easier. Your eyes will be helpful in that regard. Seems the amount of mikos that can see the jewel shards has decreased as of late. Kukukuku.”_

_I had no idea what he was talking about. Even if I wasn’t able to destroy him with a burst of power like Sesshoumaru had been planning for I could still hold my own against him new body or not. I quickly reached for my quiver and pulled the arrow through my bow as though it’d become instinct._

_I could feel Sesshoumaru’s anger. I did not know if he hated me for being weak or hated Naraku for his hubris, but what I did know is he wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t try to take the shot._

_“We’ll see about that Naraku!”_

_I released my arrow aimed at his chest. Naraku in return let out a smug smile as he reached forward and attempted to catch the arrow not caring that its purifying light burnt at his hand. His cockiness came too early, however, as Sesshoumaru saw it as an opening and came at Naraku with extreme speed wielding his Tokijin._

_“Weaklings!”_

_Naraku was a fraction of a second away from taking the hit but backed away able to levitate above the river of miasma with his cowardly barrier surrounding him protecting him from Sesshoumaru._

_“Coward!”_

_Sesshoumaru hissed. The dog demon was powerful and probably wasn’t threatened by Naraku’s new form, but despite all that he was still unable to overcome Naraku’s barrier._

_Sesshoumaru jumped back on to the cliff standing before Kagome making it clear that their attack meant there would be no deal. Kagome wouldn’t be leaving with that monster._

“So is Naraku not a route then?” Kagome asked herself thinking the deal Naraku proposed would have been the best time to make a choice, “guess if there was Sesshoumaru wouldn’t allow it. I’m in too deep with him despite being useless.”

_“You should be careful Sesshoumaru. You cannot hit me and if you fall into that miasma even a demon such as yourself can be melted away. I no longer require your body so it makes no difference to me. Now that Kikyo is dead I have business to attend to. Last chance Kagome. I will find the remaining jewel shard with or without you.”_

_He honestly believed I would help him after all he had done? Anytime I’d encountered Naraku he was hurting or manipulating someone and taking pleasure in it. Sesshoumaru was someone that could be described as cruel at times, but he was nothing like Naraku._

_“I’d rather die than help you find the jewel shards!”_

_Even if it was useless with that barrier around him I got another arrow ready to let him know how much I detested him._

_“We’ll do this the slow way then I see. Farewell Kagome, we’ll see each other again if Magatsui has his way.”_

_“Magatsui? What are you even talking about Naraku? What do you mean we can’t kill each other?”_

_“Kukukuku you really don’t know do you? You collected the jewel shards with InuYasha without even knowing. Humorous. As I said you’re the last miko left with a connection to that jewel and the jewel will want you. Your destiny and purpose is to be absorbed into it. Even if Magatsui needs to leave the jewel and gather you himself. That is why I’m unable to kill you, that is why Sesshoumaru couldn’t kill you with the Tetsusaiga. Your destiny is stronger than the desire of a murderous demon. Enjoy your little period of immorality while it lasts. Kikyo’s suffering would have lessened if she would have just accepted her role and stopped clinging to life.”_

“Magatsui and being absorbed into the jewel?” Kagome asked cocking her head to side, “that’s stuff we didn’t find out til the Final Act in InuYasha’s route. I’m learning it here? This is crazy. Will Sesshoumaru even care?”

_“I do not know this Magatsui but it nor you will take her from me.”_

_Sesshoumaru still had his sword at the ready making it clear he wasn’t done barrier or not. The way he stood in front of me shielding me once again he made his relationship with me obvious. I was something he felt important enough to protect._

_It was no different from the way InuYasha treated me, but it meant a lot coming from someone like Sesshoumaru. First he saved Rin’s life and continued to protect me to keep me happy and now he stayed by my side despite me being unable to meet my end of the bargain._

_Of course, Naraku was a coward and chuckled at us with a devious smile as he took his leave disappearing from Mt. Hakurei that was now a ruined mess with bodies and a river of miasma showing he left destruction wherever he spun his evil webs._

_“Sesshoumaru…”_

Two choices presented themselves.

> Apologize for being unable to do anything.

> Thank him for being by your side

Kagome knew the second option was the best. She wasn’t going to apologize for the script making her too weak or unable to kill Naraku.

_“Sesshoumaru thank you… for being by my side.”_

_Sesshoumaru didn’t really respond. He kept his eyes narrowed on the ridge of the mountain where Naraku once stood clearly bitter that this whole hike up the mountain and fights in between had all been for nothing._

_It remained silent for what seemed like thirty minutes before he returned the Tokijin to his obi._

_“Give and take. That is what you told me this relationship was to be Kagome. I don’t know what Naraku meant in regards to your power, but no human can be immortal as he describes. I will continue to protect you through our mission to destroy that pathetic hanyou.”_

_That was all he said. Why did he bring up give and take? Was that his way of showing disappointment that she couldn’t use her mysterious power? Did he want something else from her?_

_“Let’s return to Rin and Jaken and be on our way Kagome.”_

_Sesshoumaru prepared to leave the peak of the mountain when they were interrupted by yet another hanyou. InuYasha and his small party had approached us. It seemed he’d been hunting down Naraku as well._

_“Kagome…”_

_InuYasha’s eyes went soft. We hadn’t seen each other in a while. Not since Naraku kidnapped Rin and InuYasha destroyed Naraku’s barrier with the red Tetsusagia. InuYasha had tried to get me to rejoin him, but Sesshoumaru wouldn’t allow it._

_Even if we weren’t working together he needed to be warned about how powerful Naraku became._

_“InuYasha Naraku is-_

_His eyes had gone from me to Kikyo’s broken bow on the side of the peak. I’d almost forgotten in the chaos of everything about how his one true love was gone. As he walked forward to examine the broken bow he looked out and saw the remaining soul collectors that once served Kikyo departing._

_“Kikyo? Kikyo is- no please don’t tell me.”_

_InuYasha knew the truth however, it was obvious by the way the soul collectors were fading around them._

_“Kikyo and Naraku were here before we got here InuYasha she-_

_InuYasha growled. He didn’t want to hear any of it. His eyes flickered red for a moment and he turned and looked upon his older brother with hate in his eyes._

_“Did you just stand there and watch Sesshoumaru? You and Kagome… you both watched Naraku kill her and did nothing?”_

_No he was mistaken. It happened before we got there. If I could have prevented Kikyo’s death I would have. It wasn’t fair for either Sesshoumaru or I to be blamed for this. Before I could defend myself, Sesshoumaru himself seemed to take issue with his brother._

_“Be silent. The one responsible for killing Kikyo is Naraku, and yourself. We could have defeated him here and now if you had been here with that red Tetsusagia of yours to destroy his barrier. Do not blame me or the girl. Blame yourself. You couldn’t save her. I do not know your connection to that woman, but she was not in my charge. I would have never let Kagome be alone in such a position.”_

_InuYasha had nothing to say. He just stared at me with hurt eyes as well all went our separate ways._

There was then an alert on the screen letting Kagome know her relationship with InuYasha had gone down to 20% while her relationship with Sesshoumaru was now at 80%

“Seems like a good stopping point,” Kagome told herself putting the controller down on her bed and prepared to get ready to rush for what would surely be a hard day of school since she was operating on no sleep.

Before she could carry on with the task at hand words appeared on the screen. The words QUIZ TIME.

“Huh? Quiz time?”

She recalled the game having a quiz towards the very beginning. It was a personality test so the player should shape the personality of the protagonist which affected the way the characters treated her. Kagome recalled her refusing to let Sesshoumaru give her a kimono and sure it had something to do with the quiz she took at the beginning of the game where she said she wasn’t masterlistic.

Against her better judgement Kagome stopped in her tracks and picked up the controller. She was curious as to what the quiz would ask her this late in the game.

_Question 1: You recently learned your character is unable to be harmed by Naraku or other demons due to their destiny. Will this make you think it’s okay to take unnecessary risks or will you play it safe?_

_> I can’t be harmed. I should be okay with taking risks if it gets me to my goal._

_> Naraku can’t be trusted and me taking risks could put Sesshoumaru in danger._

“Not really worried about Sesshoumaru being in danger he can handle himself,” Kagome was ready to put a lot of thought into this quiz since it had a huge effect on the game, “but does this power and destiny of mine prevent me from getting a game over? Can’t really afford that without a memory card. Better to play it safe.

She picked the second option.

_Question 2: Sesshoumaru has agreed to protect you. Does he make you feel safe? Do you like it when he makes you feel secure and he’s protective?_

_> Sesshoumaru is strong and it’s great he wants to protect me. I like it._

_> It’s sweet he wants to protect me but I have to stand on my own two feet sometimes._

It was obvious what this question would result in. If Kagome picked the second option she probably would become stronger and more independent. It was also clearly the best option since the first would be very hypocritical. She got put on Sesshoumaru’s route because she didn’t want InuYasha to risk his life to protect her, but it was okay when Sesshoumaru did it?

It was the best option, but it wasn’t the one Kagome picked. Why? Because as the player of the game it was heartwarming to see Sesshoumaru take care of her and she wanted more of that content. If she wanted to be an indepent combat specialist she’d look into different kinds of video games. After all it was a game all about wish fulfillment so she shouldn’t feel like she was betraying herself to change things to suit her interests.

_Question 3: Could you stay in a committed relationship with a possessive partner?_

_> No. I don’t do clingy._

_> Yes. Nothing wrong with jealousy and possessiveness. It just means my partner cares about me._

Another question that had Kagome at odds. The game was always trying to force her to make an independent and strong protagonist that was worthy of contributing to the defeat of villain and getting a happy ending while tempting her with unorthodox relationships for entertainment.

“Am I playing the way I would play if I were the protagonist or picking what I want to see?” Kagome had to think about it, “if it were me I wouldn’t wanna be with anyone possessive would I? Everyone says that isn’t healthy, but- ugh at least jealous stalkers seem proactive. Not like Hojo. Sounds like he didn’t even put up a fight just wanted to be a good little boy and do what his parents told him. If someone like Sesshoumaru were possessive of me he wouldn’t let anyone tell him who he could and couldn’t be involved with. Someone strong like that.”

Once more against her better judgement she picked the unhealthy choice. If her choices made a possessive and overprotective Sesshoumaru she would be ensuring her survival in the game as well as have some fun.

_Thank you for your honesty. Enjoy the rest of the story._

She attempted yet again to put the controller down she was running out of time if she wanted to get to school on time, but she just couldn’t. She really needed to know how her choices affected the rest of her play through.

“I really need to get a memory card. No wonder Eri and Janis are addicted to this thing. So many options and different things I could play it again and again. Hopefully Janis will be class- I don’t want to stop though. Just a bit more.”

_Sesshoumaru and I traveled down the mountain path in silence. I wanted to talk with Miroku and Shippou to make sure they were fairing alright, but it just wasn’t the time. Upon learning Kikyo was dead and this time for good a solemn atmosphere had fallen upon everyone on the mountain that evening._

_All I could do was walk. What would I even tell Rin when I saw her? She would be happy that Sesshoumaru and I were okay, but there was nothing good to tell her and Jaken. Naraku was still alive and stronger than before ready to create more chaos as he collected jewel shards._

_Thud!_

_I walked right into Sesshoumaru’s back. When his Mokomoko was taken out of the equation Sesshoumaru had a slender build, but every time she made contact with him in such a way she was reminded most of him was muscle._

_“Ow! Why did you stop?”_

_Sesshoumaru turned and looked at me, his golden eyes flashing dimly in the darkness._

_“For a human like you that trek up and down the mountain must have been tiring. We will rest here for the night.”_

_“But what about Rin and Jaken? They are waiting for us.”_

_“They can wait longer. Jaken will ensure Rin’s safety upon threat of death. You and I have something to resolve while alone. I wish to discuss this ‘give and take’ relationship you once spoke of.”_

Her and Sesshoumaru alone in a forest? Was this it? Was Kagome about to experience her first hentai scene of the game? Eri had the clean version so they didn’t get one on the InuYasha route, something Kagome was glad for as reading such a thing with a group of girls would not at all be appropriate, but alone in her room was a different story.

The music of the game changed from the sad mourning music to something soft and mysterious. Something was definitely going to happen. She’d made sure to keep the volume low during her late night play through, but it was loud enough to catch the attention of Kagome’s grandfather who thought the house would be unoccupied by this hour.

“Kagome,” she heard her grandfather’s hoarse voice as she froze up, “are you in there? You’re going to be late for school.”

She could make it to school if she left right at that minute, but she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t wearing her uniform and her hair was a mess. Her going to school without being late just wasn’t in the cards. Quickly she flipped off the TV and cracked open the door.

“Gramps I-

Her grandfather narrowed his eyes at her, “What is this Kagome? Do you not intend on going? You don’t seem ill to me.”

He made it obvious it was too late for her to fake sick. What excuse could she come up with? She was going to be late for school because she wanted to see a sex scene between her and a now overpossessive and protective demon that didn’t exist?

“No I’m not,” Kagome was honest, “but…”

She thought about the grandfather in the video game and what he would do for his granddaughter in this situation.

“Maybe you can call the school and tell them I am?”

“And why would I do that Kagome? You know what your mother would say. If you’re tardy they’ll call her at work and tell her.”

“They won’t tell her anything if you call in for me before school starts,” Kagome tried to soften her eyes, “it’s important gramps… I- there is an exam today. It’s an important one so they’ll let me stay after school tomorrow to make it up I’m sure. I’m not ready. I’ve been studying all night, but I haven’t memorized everything. Gramps this is important.”

“I’m sure you were given enough time to study Kagome. If you didn’t retain the information that is not the school’s fault or my burden. You best get dressed and take the subway and-

“Grandfather please!” Kagome pleaded unable to vision her actually going to school after no sleep with virtual demons on the mind, “they didn’t give me enough time. Student council activities and Yuka forcing me to go to that sleepover. I couldn’t say no because they needed me to help them with their projects and you know how I am. Worrying about others before myself.”

That wasn’t always entirely true, but Kagome was creating a character to portray to others much like she was doing in the visual novel.

He let out a heavy sigh, “You’re going to study all day if I agree to this? Not sneak out of the house and raise trouble somewhere? Your mother doesn’t need the stress, but you’ll owe me big time young lady. If you had plans with your friends this Sunday forget about it. You’ll be helping me get the garden ready.”

“Yes whatever you want gramps. I’ll be forever in your debt.”

He agreed to do it and the moment Kagome knew he was on the phone making the call to school she turned the TV back on. She felt horrible about what she did, and knew she’d regret it later, but she’d never skipped school before and had tried her best to be an ideal student. Using her grandfather was wrong, but she deserved a day of rest and relaxation.

_I wanted to tell Sesshoumaru I wasn’t tired and we could keep going, but I could tell he had his mind made up and had no intention of going further. Exactly what did he mean by give and take relationship?_

_“I have nothing to give, do I? Naraku was right, you were using me as a weapon and in the end I couldn’t do anything.”_

_“Using you in such a way was a gamble on my part. I did not understand those powers of yours then and Naraku’s ramblings clarify nothing. The shikon jewel has never been an interest of mine, but I do not intend to let it harm you. I’ll destroy Naraku before it becomes complete.”_

_“So you’ll protect me then? Is that what you’re saying? Even if I have nothing to give you in return.”_

_Sesshoumaru shook his head as he put his hand on my shoulder. It didn’t stay there for long as it traveled down my body to the hem of my skirt. It was easy for him to make contact with my skin. I’d been wearing my school uniform for so long it had so many rips from fighting demons and traversing through the woods. Whenever his warm flesh made contact with my exposed skin a shiver went down my spine._

_“When I offered you a kimono you should’ve taken me up on my offer. These strange clothes of yours won’t last much longer. One wrong move with these claws of mine and they’ll fall apart.”_

_A shudder went down my spine._

_“If I took you up on that offer would you have left Rin behind?”_

_“Hn. Perhaps, or perhaps not. I don’t mind looking at your legs. I could do with less clothing.”_

“This is really happening,” Kagome had a blush on her face, “a sex scene with me and Sesshoumaru. What is going to happen. Eri told me sex scenes in visual novels are always so bad they are almost funny. Are there going to be pictures of it? Oh please gramps don’t check up on me.”

_“So for me the give take of our give and take relationship is?”_

_Sesshoumaru’s eyes got intense as he continued to stare at my legs._

_“You’ll give me your body Kagome.”_

_I was stunned. Sesshoumaru wanted me? That just didn’t make sense. He hated humans didn’t he? Hated them so much that he hated his own brother for just being half of one. Then again he was tolerating me and Rin as travel companions. How did he really feel?_

_“I’m human Sesshoumaru.”_

_“I know what you are Kagome. I don’t need reminding.”_

_I had caught Sesshoumaru being a hypocrite and betraying his earlier self. Calling him on it and looking for an explanation wouldn’t make the situation any easier only irritate him. The way his eyes were locked on me I could tell there was no getting out of what he was planning._

_However, I did care for him. I didn’t want him to do something he’d wind up regretting and resent me for later._

_“Then why?”_

_Sesshoumaru’s hand stopped beneath where my skirt began and started to massage my exposed skin as he thought of an answer._

_“Human or demon it does not matter to me. You and Rin and even Jaken to an extent is something I need to protect. My father once told me that his swords wouldn’t make me as powerful as him nor would conquest. He told me strength and power came from having something to protect. I thought it was ridiculous at the time, but then I met you. Now I understand the appeal of female humans. Your skin is so soft.”_

Two choices presented themselves on the screen:

> Tell Sesshoumaru to stop. Things are getting too intimate too fast.

> Remind Sesshoumaru doing this will have consequences. 

“Both of them are asking him to stop in a way,” Kagome pointed out, “that’s no fun. The first one is basically me denying him. I don’t want to do that.”

_“Sesshoumaru you shouldn’t. I- don’t know what to do and what if-_

_He removed his hand from my leg and put a single finger to my lips._

_“I am aware you are pure, and I will do my best not to pup you. If I do it is my concern not yours. As for how we will proceed you will relax. Let me enjoy you.”_

_Of course he would say that. He was a male in the feudal era so of course he wouldn’t take my concerns about pregnancy seriously. It might not have been a big deal to him that I was only fifteen, but taking such a risk would impact my life._

_On the other hand, Sesshoumaru touching me so gently had my heart beating fast as did the idea of relaxing and letting him take the reigns. Letting him turn me from a girl into a woman. I wanted nothing more._

_I gave him a nod. It seemed I didn’t have much of a choice in what he was going to do anyway so it was best I just enjoyed the journey he’d be taking me on._

“Journey he’ll be taking you on?” Kagome shook her head, “yep badly written. Don’t have a choice so I should just enjoy it? That seems pretty wrong, but I probably made him this way with that quiz didn’t I? Probably shouldn’t have answered like I did it seems less natural, but I guess all I can do is enjoy the journey with you.”

She watched as the portrait image of Sesshoumaru had a gentle smile on his face.

_Sesshoumaru took my nod as permission before returning his solitary hand to my leg and pulling up my skirt. He gave a confused look at my panties before shaking his head and using his claws to shred them. I felt the fabric of my panties fall apart and slide down my leg along with my skirt that was beyond repair._

_“I will dress you in something better when the sun comes up. It won’t be as revealing, but your flesh is not for other demons to gaze upon. Every time we confronted Naraku it angered me he got to see what was meant for me. Never again.”_

_Sesshoumaru began to push me gently so I was leaning against the trunk of a tree as he now set his sights on my shirt. Of course, he didn’t bother pulling it off of me. He destroyed that as well. I watched as my torn up clothing littered the forest floor where it would be left. It was as though I was leaving behind who I used to be. Only for a moment while he put his body against mine did I question whether or not I’d ever go back through the well and return home._

_He began to repeat himself this time growling lowly._

_“Never again. You are mine. Mine.”_

_His teeth began to bite into the flesh of my neck. He never bit down hard enough to pierce the skin, but it was sure to leave bruising._

_“All mine and you’ll always be.”_

The real Kagome was getting all hot bothered though she’d never admit such a thing. It was one thing to manipulate characters to get them to this point, but she wasn’t going to be perverted enough to admit it was turning her on.

However, she wasn’t used to enjoying such explicit materials and felt like she needed it in small doses.

“Probably should eat something or get a soda before I hole myself up here,” Kagome was trying to make an excuse to force herself to pull her eyes away from the screen, “I’m already skipping school so I’m committed but how long have I been playing? It’s almost been twenty-four hours straight. Hungry.”

Kagome changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt to get more comfortable before making a quick trip to the kitchen to get something to drink and some toast at the very least. Her grandfather was sitting at the table reading the paper.

“I called them,” he informed her, “they didn’t ask too many questions but I’m not going to lie for you ever again young lady. You better be studying hard and ace that exam. You know how your mother is. She finds out your skipping school and she’ll think you’re doing drugs or up to some kind of ruckus.”

“I’ve never missed school,” Kagome reminded him closing the fridge, “it’s just a one time thing gramps I swear.”

“I know you’re a good kid Kagome. Nothing wrong with skipping school especially with all the stress they put on you young children nowadays. We worked hard back in my day but it wasn’t as competitive as it is now- Kagome?”

“Yes?” Kagome was confused as to why her grandfather got off track as usually there was no stopping him when he began to talk about ‘back in the day’.

“What happened to your neck? Did you bang into something?”

Kagome had no idea what he was talking about, “What do you mean?”

“That bruise on your neck. I didn’t notice it when I first saw you.”

She gave her grandfather another confused look before going to find a mirror that was in the entrance of her family’s house. She looked at her own reflection and sure enough on her neck there was a small grayish bruise. Had she run into something? It didn’t really hurt.

“What the?” She ran her fingers across it, “I don’t remember doing anything. Who bruises their neck?”

She tried to tell herself it could have been just dirt and she needed to take a nice long bath after she concluded the sex scene with Sesshoumaru, but in the back of her mind she made the connection that such a bruise could be made by a hard bite to the neck.


	5. Voices

Kagome was 100% done at that moment. Sesshoumaru speaking to her with his voice in a game that had no voice overs? Not only was she continuing a play through on a game she hadn’t played in years without a memory card but the options and the dialogue contained information from the real world, and now Sesshoumaru was talking to her.

She felt paralyzed when the video game themed haunting began, but now she’d been pushed to the point where she could finally turn the game off. She didn’t only hit the power button but opened the console and ripped the disc out all together while it was still spinning. The TV had returned to its default blue screen illuminating her dark apartment.

“Was that real?” Kagome had to ask herself clutching the Feudal Fairy Tale disc in her hands, “no I just imagined it. This is all just a bad dream. I’m in my bed sleeping before work tomorrow. That’s right. I wouldn’t come home and try to play some video game when I have a busy day tomorrow. It’s not real.”

She kept repeating that to herself over and over again as she was clearly shook just crumbled on the ground holding the disc thinking about how she really needed to figure out the lighting situation in her apartment, it was just too dark and freaky.

“So stupid,” she sighed dropping the disc and letting it fall to the floor.

Whether it was a dream or a hallucination she knew the best place for her was her bed, but unfortunately she knew she couldn’t sleep with such creepy ideas in her head. Situations like this was why she had zero tolerance for scary stories or movies because all she would do was fixate on them and creep herself out.

She almost considered leaving her apartment all together just for a brief moment to maybe get coffee somewhere nice and bright to keep her mind off of it, but that was when she heard ringing.

Her eyes widened as she let out a cry in fear before realizing she was being ridiculous. It was just her cell phone in her pocket that she could feel vibrate as it rang.

Kagome had no idea who would be calling her at this hour, but maybe hearing someone’s voice to remind her she was in the real world would calm her down. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw on the caller ID it was her mother.

Quickly she answered it hoping it wasn’t an emergency.

“Mom I-

The voice she heard on the other side of the phone was not her mom. It sounded like a male voice, a low quality male voice that was obviously a fake ran through some kind of voice changer by the sound of it filling Kagome up with another dose of fear.

“Kagome Higurashi age 19 occupying apartment 3B on 18th block do not hang up the phone. Do not leave your apartment. I obviously know where you live.”

She almost hung up the phone before the dire warning. It seemed she had no choice but keep it to her ear while shaking.

“Who is this?” Kagome asked with a weak voice, “is this all a prank? Where is my mother?”

“Finish the game Kagome. You’re in the epilogue so just finish. You’re so close to the end.”

“The game?” Kagome asked looking at the disc on the floor, “this is a prank. I’m not putting that thing back in. It’s going in the garbage.”

“The garbage? Feh, don’t be stupid. It’s just a video game. It can’t hurt you. Why are you so afraid if I may ask? I want to help you finish it.”

“Why do you care if I finish it or not!? I’m not playing it anymore. Sesshoumaru is creeping me out and it knows things about me.”

The voice on the other hand began to chuckle. She was truly unnerved now.

“Sesshoumaru scares you? How could that be? It doesn’t matter which lover you choose in Feudal Fairy Tale the quizzes and your choices should have shaped the character to your liking to match all your desires. Hm. Perhaps what fifteen-year-old Kagome wanted is different than what a more mature one would want, or you played it differently than most. Whatever you did that is not on me. It’s all on you. You should’ve reached the end years ago, but it seems you’re the one that got away. Let’s correct that mistake shall we? Put the disc back in the console Kagome and enjoy the story until the end.”

“Like hell I will!” Kagome screamed, “you’re not making any sense! Who are you?”

“Just a programmer looking for some player feedback.”

Someone wanting feedback for a game that was pretty retro by today’s standards?

“It won’t be a phone call you recieve from me next time Kagome,” the voice warned her, “next time I’ll come to that dark dingy apartment of yours and force that controller in your hand with a gun to your head. Is that what you want? Didn’t think so. This is your first and final warning. Finish the game. Enjoy your ending with Sesshoumaru and live with your choices.”

The caller hung up. Kagome once again felt stunned as she pulled the phone away from her ear. The screen didn’t say ‘Mom dropped the call’ it said ‘UNKNOWN dropped the call’, had she been mistaken when she answered it?

This wasn’t a bad dream and it couldn’t have been a prank. There was nothing funny about threatening to kill someone if they didn’t finish a visual novel. She almost considered calling the police, but it was clear whoever was threatening her knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. They were watching her and could probably harm her before any help arrived.

“I can’t do this,” she told herself despite picking the disc up off the floor.

She examined it for a moment. The disc itself was pretty bland with a white label just saying Feudal Fairy Tale with small print on the bottom with the developer’s name. Eclipse was the name of the company. If Kagome survived this she’d definitely be calling them up to give them some of her feedback.

Flipping it over she noticed the disc looked kind of strange compared to other CD’s she’d seen in her day. It had the sheen of a Blu-Ray making it look scratch-proof but instead of a blue coloring it had a pink hue, she’d never seen a disc look like that before.

“It shouldn’t work,” she told herself putting the disc back in the console closing it and hearing it spin, “I don’t have a memory card. I never did. I never should’ve made it this far. It has game overs.”

It had been so long since she truly played the game she could barely remember how it even worked. Apparently in the past she had made choices that resulted in Sesshoumaru and the game itself scaring her. She was being punished for something she did years ago that she couldn’t even remember?

The screen went from blue back to the background image of a forest. It was empty for a few seconds before the angry Sesshoumaru returned to the screen, eyes almost red. Kagome wanted to look away, but knew she couldn’t draw this out any longer if she was to appease the stalker that knew what she was up to.

The text on the screen read:

_I tried to flee from Sesshoumaru, but it was all in vain. He was much faster than me and I had returned to this world with no weapons. It’d been years since I flexed my spiritual powers anyway, so what was I thinking? Why was I even running? Why was I scared? Sesshoumaru wouldn’t hurt me. No, I needed to calm my nerves. I was making things harder on myself by acting strangely. I pledged obedience to this demon and was greedy for his protection and affections in the past just to turn around and abandon him and now I pull this? I needed to stop and have a mature adult conversation and end this._

_I took a deep breath and stopped running to turn to him no matter how scary he appeared._

_“Why Kagome!?”_

_I expected to hear anger in his voice, and I did, there was a lot of that, but there was also underlying tones of hurt hidden beneath his chilly delivery. I deserve that. What I did to him was wrong. Kagome Higurashi why did you make me do this? You might have the controller, but this is my life. We were supposed to be working together to find love in this world, but yet you made me hurt him in such a way._

Kagome let out a yelp and dropped the controller again as she began shaking. This just wasn’t possible. The game was breaking the fourth wall again, this time with the actual protagonist turning against her saying her last name of which she’d never provided to the game before.

She had no choice, however, as a terrifying stranger had told her she needed to finish the game. She picked up the controller once more mashing on the X button. At least this time there was no creepy voices calling out to her.

Her finger remained on the X button thinking she could just skip all the terrifying dialogue and get to the end of the game.

_“Hey stop that!”_

A female voice came out of the TV’s speakers as the X button strategy was no longer working. No, not just any female’s voice. It was her own just digitized and low quality sounding making it even creepier.

“Stop stop stop stop stop!” Kagome closed her eyes as she continued to hold the button down even though it wasn’t making a difference.

When she opened her eyes Sesshoumaru was no longer on the screen. Just darkness. Was it over? Was it safe?

A portrait image of a different character appeared on the screen then. A new character, a woman with black short wavy hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and long black pencil skirt, the office uniform for a woman at Kagome’s secretary job. The very outfit Kagome was wearing at that moment. The character on the screen looked like an anime character like all the other characters in the game, but there was no mistaking it, she was looking at herself if she were a character in an anime dating sim.

Kagome closed her eyes once more terrified, but it didn’t matter. The Kagome on the screen was fully voiced and able to call out to her.

“Kagome we need to finish the game,” the voice told her, “please let’s just finish this story and apologize to Sesshoumaru. You made me abandon him and hurt him. That wasn’t right. I love him even if he doesn’t know what that means.”

“Well I don’t,” the real Kagome responded with her eyes still closed, “he isn’t real and neither are you. It’s just a game. None of this is real.”

“Oh it’s very real and you’ve been causing a lot of problems for me. I’ll forgive you though. It wasn’t your fault we couldn’t finish the game, but you shouldn’t have been gone so long. Come on Kagome let’s finish this. We’ll be one in the same soon.”

The video game Kagome had responded to what she said without any options appearing on the screen. This nightmare wasn’t ending and was just getting worse. It appeared she didn’t even need the controller anymore.

“Kagome,” the video game called out to her, “let’s finish this together. It’s time. I’m sorry if you regret some of the choices you made, but you were just too cheap to buy a memory card and play it the proper way. Well, we traded the ability to go back in time and change our fate for immortality I guess. I wouldn’t change a thing about the life you made for me. Let’s get our happy ending. Let’s resign ourselves to Sesshoumaru.”

What did resign herself to Sesshoumaru mean? Why was that being asked of her?

When she got the courage to open her eyes again the forest background was back and so was Sesshoumaru. Unless she wanted to be confronted with the creepy version of herself again she had to play the game and read everything this time.

Two options appeared on the screen.

> Apologize to Sesshoumaru, tell him you’re scared and wasn’t thinking right

> Ask Sesshoumaru why he continues to pursue you despite what you did

Kagome took in both options and went with the second. She wasn’t going to apologize for anything. None of this was her choice. She didn’t want to do this.

_I turned to look at Sesshoumaru and made it obvious I wasn’t going to run anymore and I wouldn’t hurt him again. I gave him a second to calm down before speaking with him._

_“Why do you even bother with me Sesshoumaru? I’m not worth it. Not only am I a mortal selfish woman, but I abandoned you.”_

_Sesshoumaru looked at me for what almost seemed like a lifetime before shaking his head. What I just said was not something he’d accept._

_“Fool. Do you not recall what I told you? You are mine. That is all there is to it Kagome. I’m not going to let my possession escape me again. It shouldn’t have happened the first time, but I guess I was too trusting. You’ll have to work long and hard to regain that trust.”_

_That answer confused me._

_“I’m still yours? Even after what I did? In all this time you didn’t want to just move on?”_

_“Stop wasting your breath. You are the one I want. Human, demon, immortal or not, it does not matter to me. You are mine. Now either resign yourself to me willingly and we’ll continue where we left off or I’ll have to force you. There is no escaping me Kagome. You’ll finally be mine and I’ll protect you for the rest of your days in exchange. There will be nothing to fear or worry about.”_

Two options then appeared on the screen as they often did:

> Resign yourself to Sesshoumaru and live out your happy ending with your ideal lover.

> Resign yourself to Sesshoumaru and live out your happy ending with your ideal lover.

“They’re both the same!” Kagome called out the obvious with fear in her voice, “but if I click it is that the end of the game? Will it finally be over? What does it even mean when it asks me to resign myself?”

Kagome let out another shudder when she heard a voice that apparently belonged to Sesshoumaru come through the TV’s speakers.

“Do everything you promised to do for me Kagome,” he responded to her despite her not clicking any buttons as though they were somehow having a real conversation, “be obedient and loyal as you’ve demonstrated in the past. Be mine and no one else’s. This is the only way I can have you.”

“That sounds depraved. I don’t want to pick either of those options.”

“Well then,” the voice definitely belonged to Sesshoumaru because it sounded cold, “I have a way of forcing you. I have been hesitant to use this detestable thing especially since it has not been purified in sometime as you’ve neglected your duty.”

The portrait image of Sesshoumaru changed from an annoyed one to a calm and collected default one holding some sort of gem in his hand. A pink gem. The shikon no tama, a sacred jewel the whole visual novel revolved around no matter the route the player chose. The true enemy of the game that wanted to absorb her. 

Kagome could barely remember what happened when she played the game years ago, but she could remember what the sacred jewel was. When she played the InuYasha route at Yuka’s place the Final Act ended with her wishing away the jewel while inside of it. It was a big moment, but yet it seemed that the jewel still existed in Sesshoumaru’s route?

Why was she even caring about the plot? All of this was just so surreal and she felt like she was going to lose it.

“Do you not remember?” Sesshoumaru’s voice asked her, “you took possession of it after I slayed Naraku. You promised everyone you’d take up Kikyo’s role and keep it purified until you discovered a way to destroy it. I allowed it despite me being against the idea. You are not that dead miko and should instead have more pressing responsibilities such as serving me and carrying my pups.”

“Carrying your pups what the- I was suppose to be absorbed into that thing and wish it gone.”

“Absorbed? I would never allow such a thing. I am aware Naraku had certain plans in the works but as I told you I would not allow he or this cursed thing to hurt you. Kagome make your decision.”

The whole time he spoke the two options were still present on the screen. Well they weren’t options since they both said the same thing. Something told her just hitting the X button would end the game, but something else in the back of her mind was telling her it wasn’t worth it.

“Very well,” Sesshoumaru’s voice returned to her, “you leave me no option other than to wish on this jewel. If I fall to its corruption or become a creature like Naraku that will be your burden to shoulder. I will take the risk. I’ve waited too long to truly have you.”

A voice inside Kagome’s head despite barely remembering the plot of Feudal Fairy Tale knew this was a bad idea. She recalled either her own character or someone else saying the sacred jewel was incapable of granting wishes.

“Sesshoumaru don’t!” Kagome yelled terrified, “I know this can’t be real but- just don’t.”

“Cursed sacred jewel,” he ignored her, “I wish for Kagome to be mine.”

It was then that the credits began to roll. The game had ended. There was cheerful music playing in the background showing images of major scenes behind the names of creators and developers. It didn’t seem like too many people worked on such a complex game, not that it was a real game as it was obviously something meant to terrify her. Someone named Amethyst had a lot of credits on the game as well someone whose name was actually InuYasha. That had to be some sort dumb nickname the programmer created a character around.

“It’s over,” Kagome told herself standing up as the credits began to roll, “done. I did what that man told me to do. This must’ve just been some sort of a prank. Not much of an ending after all. Oh just shut up Kagome. What was all of this?”

“Kagome wake up!”

A female voice Kagome didn’t really recognize was urging her to wake up. So it was all just a nightmare after all? If so she was eager to return the waking world and end all of this creepiness for good.

Indeed she woke up in a pretty comfortable bed. By instinct she was ready to get in a few stretches and get dressed for work, but the second she felt how low she was to the ground she knew something was wrong. She wasn’t sleeping in her bed, but was instead on a futon. She wasn’t in her apartment.

“You're finally awake,” a cheerful female voice greeted her.

Kagome looked to her left and saw a young middle school aged female by her side. The moment she saw the girl’s blonde hair and recognized her American accent she knew who it was. 

Her eyes widened, “Janis!?”

“Kagome it’s been a long time,” the girl smiled at her, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Where- how?”

“Are you confused? But you made it to the end did you? So you should- unless, Sesshoumaru had to force you to come here didn’t he? Why didn’t you just take the happy ending? Honestly how hard is it to hit X to get your happy ending? Oh well doesn’t matter now. All that matters is you’re here and Sesshoumaru will be thrilled to see you’re in one piece. Welcome to the feudal era Kagome. Or as I call it paradise.”


	6. Tutorial

Janis, Kagome’s friend from middle school that disappeared without a trace years ago, was now nonchalantly sitting next to her talking as though they’d just seen one another yesterday. Kagome didn’t respond or really take in a single thing she said as she was still in a daze wanting to believe this was all just another part of the nightmare she must’ve been experiencing.

“Well really you’d probably know this place as Kaede’s village,” Janis continued to go on, “that’s what it’s always called in Feudal Fairy Tale, but I call it paradise. Are you feeling alright? Well rested? Come on I’ll show you around.”

Kagome sat up in the futon discovering she was still wearing her work uniform as she had been in her apartment. She could feel the thin silk blanket brush against her bare leg, but yet refused to accept any of this was real. However, she’d play along for now.

She didn’t believe she was in any sort of village. When she thought of a village in a feudal world small huts with dirt floors came to mind, but wherever she was seemed quite modern. It was obviously a bedroom, probably a master, judging by how large the futon stationed on top gorgeous hardwood floors was, the floors giving the place a nice warm feeling. The whole room was larger than her apartment, decorated with ancient looking watercolor paintings hanging on the walls and ornate antique Japanese furniture all around. It gave her the feeling she was in the room of a medieval castle.

“It’s great isn’t it?” Janis asked noticing Kagome exploring the room, “this is just the bedroom. Sesshoumaru worked hard on this place. When he thought you went through the well and returned home he used to sit by the well waiting for you. He doesn’t really like me, but since he knows I’m your friend he took stock in my advice. Told him he should make a place to make his own instead of sitting there like a statue. He ignored me until he thought about preparing a home for the two of you and voila, he went all out on this place. Rin lives here too, of course, the villagers call her a princess since he basically made a mansion for you.”

So it wasn’t a castle, but as Kagome continued to explore it was hard to convince herself otherwise as she found a wardrobe and pulled out a drawer revealing all sorts of folded up kimonos made of the finest silk.

“Tried to customize it for you,” Janis continued, “told him about modern day furniture and he communicated it to the carpenters that built this place. Plenty of storage. You’ll be happy here. When Sesshoumaru stops being so frustrated and you two talk it out you should thank him. Who would have known Sesshoumaru of all people would go to such lengths to make you happy.”

Still no response from Kagome as she just looked at Janis.

“He’ll be back soon. ‘Resign yourself’ was kind of a keyword. I told him if he ever used those words on you and you accepted it I would need to talk to you alone. You need to be aware of the rules- I mean this is your world- but I was here first so we need to clarify some things. Consider this your tutorial.”

“Tutorial?” Kagome asked quietly.

“Ah finally speaking? Yeah it’s a video game so let’s use those terms, well not a video game anymore we’re much past that stage. Kagome when you speak to Sesshoumaru you need to be aware of certain things. You need to pretend you’re the protagonist from Feudal Fairy Tale. You talked to a picture of him on a TV screen, but from his point of view he was speaking with you the whole time. He doesn’t know you stopped playing the game, he thinks that you disappeared through the well. He’s a demon from feudal Japan, he doesn’t know what a video game is so it’s best you play your part. He ruined the well so it’s not like you need to prove it.”

“I played Feudal Fairy Tale almost five years ago when I was much younger,” Kagome recounted the whole story to herself, “I was on the Sesshoumaru route even though Eri says he wasn’t even an option.”

“You played a special version of Feudal Fairy Tale,” Janis corrected her, “one where every male was an option or female if you felt like it. I’m jealous. You got to create the world you live in, hell, with that game and all the choices it presented you could even alter your partner to your liking. You must’ve done something special to get Sesshoumaru to go through all this effort for a human woman. I mean I wouldn’t have done that cause I’m an InuYasha girl all the way and even if I knew this place would be my home I wouldn’t mess with the canon. However, beggars can’t be choosers. I came into this knowing it was your world, I just didn’t know how much you would change things. It’s kind of scary knowing the sacred jewel still exists, but you know how to get rid of it right? Just wish it will disappear. You saw that scene at Yuka’s, remember?”

The exposition dump was going right over Kagome’s head.

“My world?” Kagome asked.

“This world is based on your play through of Feudal Fairy Tale. I thought we’d get here at the same time and figure this out together, well - I didn’t know it’d be you exactly- I told you all about the shop that had the game so one of you would get it. Honestly I thought it’d be Ayumi or Eri would get the copy just cause it had hentai, but you’re just as fun.”

“My play through and not yours?”

“My copy wasn’t special, but after playing it about ten times I looked up the company that made the game and inquired if there’d be a sequel or not. They sent me some kind of spin off called Secret of the Divine Jewel. It was really strange, the main character in that was the American exchange student friend of the protagonist who followed her through the well- you know- basically me, and next thing you know I was here. Not fair since the game wasn’t at all like Feudal Fairy Tale, it was just an rpg so I wasn’t able to pick my romantic partner or anything, but my wish still came true. I’m InuYasha’s wife now. Not to sound like a crazy jealous fan girl or anything, but what was your relationship status with InuYasha when your game ended? I just don’t want things getting awkward if you meet InuYasha. He doesn’t really talk about you, but yeah from his point of view you’re the one that freed him from the tree, so be careful when you talk to him. It’s my life okay? It’s a pretty good life. I don’t think I’ve aged really. You look so much older then last time I saw you Kagome. Maybe we’re immortal. I mean not that you’re ancient or anything, you know what I mean, you’re an adult.”

“You look exactly the same Janis as you did when we were in school.”

“I thought so. So I can spend the rest of eternity with InuYasha-Kun? It is paradise.”

Oh it was definitely the Janis Kagome remembered. She was speaking in English, but yet using honorifics in an improper way. 

Kagome had made her way out of the master bedroom into a nice hallway lit with lanterns. She seemed to be on a second floor for there was a staircase she went down to discover a large sitting room full of more ornate furniture attached to a room full of cabinets. It looked like a modern day kitchen and even had an island in the middle instead of just a table.

“Really nice isn’t it?” Janis asked with a smile, “I told him you’d like it when coming up with the designs. Not much to do here for entertainment, but plenty of room to share our modern day knowledge. You can work with herbs, oh, and I have a few soap recipes I can share with you. You’ll be so happy here. Why’d it have to take so long Kagome? Why didn’t you finish the game?”

Kagome tried to remember. Her mom got mad at her for skipping school and making her grandfather lie for her so in a dramatic fashion her mom cut the power to her bedroom forcing the game to turn off.

She’d assumed without a memory card she’d have to start over from the beginning. It’d be a hassle, but she did really enjoy the game and if she really wanted to have fun with it she’d buy a memory card and continue in her spare time, but she didn’t. She never turned the game on again until Eri questioned her.

“Because of you,” Kagome started to come to reality when remembering what happened, “when I went back to school and found out you were still missing I felt guilty. I thought something horrible happened to you, something horrible happened to you and instead of searching or doing anything I was playing a stupid video game flirting with a fake character.”

“My fault?” Janis sighed shaking her head, “I’m sorry if I made you and the other girls worry but I had my wish fulfilled. I miss my folks and feel bad I went missing on my host family, but I’m so happy here with InuYasha. Remember what I told you though, be careful with the things you say. Sesshoumaru-sama isn’t fake. He’s real and he cares about you a lot. He missed you so much. Don’t say those things about anyone here. They are all real living real lives, and you’re real too. This isn’t a game, this is your future now, your future with Sesshoumaru. I’m sure you’ll miss your family, but you can make a new family. I know Sesshoumaru has an interest in children. I’m not that lucky, InuYasha doesn’t want to have pups, but I can be the cool auntie to yours.”

Kagome’s response to that was a laugh.

“Something funny?” Janis rose an eyebrow.

“What did I eat before going to bed?” Kagome asked, “this is the craziest dream I’ve ever had. Well thought it was a nightmare at first. It was like one of those creepypastas, you know, one of those creepy video game ones where it becomes real, and now you’re here telling me I created some kind of paradise? I don’t even remember Feudal Fairy Tale. I know the sacred jewel is a bad thing and that the good guys win, but really don’t remember anything else. They made an anime but I don’t watch things like that.”

Janis didn’t look amused at all, “This isn’t a dream Kagome. Please take what I told you seriously. I’ll fill you in on everything, but don’t screw this up for me. They don’t know they are video game characters. Sesshoumaru is already pretty upset about you acting strange he won’t understand-

“Will not understand what?” 

A cold voice interrupted the two women. Kagome recognized the voice as the one that spoke to her when she finished the game. The voice of Sesshoumaru.

A man had entered the room, a man who was clearly not human with long white hair falling down his backside being met in places by the large white boa draped on his shoulder. His dull golden eyes drilled into her intensely as he came over to the island Janis was leaning against.

There was a large thud as the demon dropped a glass pink orb upon its surface.

“I do not know what using this jewel has done but you seem to have calmed down finally,” Sesshoumaru spoke to Kagome before looking at Janis, “you’ve had your time with her. Now leave us. She has seen her new home and now it’s time to get this home in order.”

Janis seemed to be a bit scared of Sesshoumaru. The moment he came into the room she looked away keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

“Yes Sesshoumaru-sama,” she responded in Japanese before looking at Kagome and speaking in English again, “it was nice seeing you again Kagome-chan. We’ll catch up soon and I’ll show you the village. Remember what I told you and stay in the village. Don’t leave, not that Sesshoumaru will probably let you. I have to get back to InuYasha.”

Janis went out the door keeping her gaze away from Sesshoumaru leaving the two alone. Kagome didn’t at all act like Janis, however, as she kept eye contact with the demon. There were moments where the gaze he bore into her felt very real, but her rational mind just wouldn’t let her accept any of this.

“What did my brother’s whore need to talk to you about?” He asked now that they were alone, “is this how you carry yourself Kagome? You come back to me after all these years, run from me, refuse to submit to me, and then give your attention to that woman of all people? What is your connection to her? She came through the well, so you know her from the other side? For now on you’ll be considerate of those you surround yourself with. My brother and his woman are not a concern for you.”

Kagome didn’t feel the need to explain herself as she looked at Sesshoumaru. It was a strange experience. Indeed she only knew Sesshoumaru as a jpeg image on her TV screen in the past, but now she was seeing him as much more than a 3D model. Her eyes took in every bit of him, his scowl, the markings on his cheeks that were perfectly symmetrical, the sharp claws, fine pointed bangs, and whatever milky flesh that could be exposed despite all that armor and fine clothing he wore.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself Kagome?” He asked, “or can we move on finally from all your foolishness?”

She recalled all the rules Janis shared with her in the so-called tutorial before shaking her head.

“You’re not real,” she told Sesshoumaru flat out without a single concern completely convinced this was all just a dream.

“Not real?” He asked.

Anger flashed in those golden orbs for a moment striking a cord within Kagome as she began to feel fear once more. It was the anger of a man who’d been abandoned looking for hope in a reunion which only caused frustration.

He moved so fast Kagome didn’t see it coming. His sharp claws cut her cheek as he used the back of his hand to strike her across the face. The attack demonstrated his strength as it was enough to knock her small frame to the floor.

That hit finally woke her up. She could feel the hit and the sting from her claws as well as the warmth of her blood dribbling down her face. 

It wasn’t a dream. Whatever she was experiencing was very real and she was quick to become terrified. Wherever she was it wasn’t her apartment and she wouldn’t be waking up to go to work the next day.

The demon that stood above her shut his eyes returning his hands to his side, “I did not wish to strike you. Pain is not what I want for you, but I’ve waited too long and this behavior of yours cannot continue.”

Kagome was in shock for only a moment before returning to fear and muttering a slew of things that wouldn’t make sense to him about the video game, the phone call she received, and her not knowing what world she was.

It wasn’t clear to her, but Sesshoumaru didn’t want to have to strike her again hoping his first attack had been enough to bring her senses back. She flinched when he reached forward though his intention was only to grab her by the collar of her blouse.

“As I said this is our home now and I will have it in order,” Sesshoumaru told her how things would be, “you’ll take care of this cursed jewel like you promised but first we’ll continue where we left off. We’re going to return to the bedroom and you won’t be leaving until this ‘lapse’ of yours ends.”


	7. Amnesia

Despite what Kagome said and believed earlier Sesshoumaru was in fact very real and left in an angry and confused state, and being left in such a state only frustrated him further. He never would have imagined years ago that a human woman would be capable of forcing him to feel such emotions. All he knew was that he had affection for the woman known as Kagome, previously the miko reincarnation that attached to herself to his brother, and one day out of the blue when the world they lived in was at peace she disappeared. She disappeared for almost five years and he dedicated himself to waiting for her and building the home they would share together only for her to return and act as though she barely knew him, trying to manipulate him before running away.

Sesshoumaru was tired of it and needed things to return to the way things used to be, but before all of that he had to pick the sacred jewel off the counter back into the palm of his hand. Kagome had frustrated him so much he’d been pushed to the point of actually making a wish on that worthless thing he had no desire for. Since Kagome disappeared and now was in no state to deal with the jewel Sesshoumaru had been the one carrying it around since Naraku’s defeat. That elderly miko, Kaede, had once told him that him not desiring it made him the best guardian for it despite him being a demon, but he disagreed not believing a daiyoukai such as himself should carry around such a thing. He didn’t want Kagome carrying it around either, he didn’t want her to end up like InuYasha’s previous miko. Janis had told him Kagome knew how to destroy it, but first she needed to recover from whatever her problem was.

Kagome shouted all sorts of things at him he tried to block out not believing her to be in the right state of mind as he was able to easily pick her up off the ground and carry her back up the stairs to the bedroom. Once there he placed her back on the futon looking at her for only a brief moment upset with himself for striking her, but in that moment he didn’t know what else to do about her temporary insanity. What did she mean when she said he wasn’t real?

“Stay there and rest,” Sesshoumaru ordered her the moment she tried to remove herself from the futon, “you seem to have difficulty adjusting. You’ve forgotten what I told you as well as many other things it seems. Those ‘skirts’ as you call them let others see what is meant to be mine. It’s not how you’ll be dressing. Wearing the garb of this world will help this lapse of yours.”

He went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a plain white yukata for her to rest in not knowing if he’d be forced to change herself as though she were a child.

“This isn’t a lapse,” she called out to him still nursing her wound, “this isn’t real. It can’t be. It was just a video game-

“Enough,” he cut her off not knowing what a video game could possibly be, “I am not going to play games with you. Change your clothing and then you can talk.”

He hated having to talk to her as though she were Rin. She was not a child he was incharge of, she was a full grown woman he wanted to consider his mate, however she kept causing unneeded complications.

“No,” she threw the yukata to the ground acting like a child, “I need to wake up.”

He shook his head looking at the fine silk being thrown to the floor, “Indeed you do.”

He saw the blood drying on her face feeling guilty about what he’d done once more. Not only had he hurt someone that needed protected, but it all seemed to be in vain as she was still in hysterics.

Sesshoumaru picked the yukata up and took his place sitting next to her on the futon pulling her face to him. He ignored her protests before beginning to lick the blood from her hoping he hadn’t accidentally got any toxins into her flesh. It was better to be safe than sorry, hence why he was being thorough in his cleaning of her.

“Stop!” Kagome cried out trying to get away despite his grasp on her being quite strong.

His warm tongue leaving salvia down her face woke her up to the fact that this was indeed very real. Every flick of his tongue was quite intense as she’d never been that intimate with a male before.

“Better?” Sesshoumaru asked finally releasing her, “I apologize. I did not know what else to do with you Kagome. Female hysterics is not a battle I’ve prepared myself for.”

Was she hysterical? Going through all of this and the things Sesshoumaru was saying had her questioning her reality and whether or not she was going insane. For a moment she almost questioned if her real life was almost the fake one with how calm he was being.

“No,” she told him quietly now knowing his strength and had a feeling she wouldn’t be successful in trying to run away.

He knew apologizing was the right thing to do, but really he wanted an apology from her for leaving him and acting like this when he’d been filled with excitement to discover she returned to his world.

“What I’ll not be apologizing for is what I was forced to do with the well,” he let her know he felt no guilt, “returning there without permission or even telling anyone cannot be forgiven. You were there so long I expect you to make peace with this.”

Kagome didn’t really care. The well had nothing to do with her and she doubted going through it would bring her back to her apartment.

Sesshoumaru took the silence as her being upset with him, “This is your home now. I built it for us and for Rin as well. You’ll be taken care of.”

If Kagome could go outside of her own complications and fear it was impressive for him to have created such a home. She was sure he had carpenters do it, but it was no small tribute. It was beautiful, and maybe if she were honest about it she could build trust with her captor and go from there. However, if he honestly believed she left him before and was acting sketchy was building trust with him even possible?

“It’s a really nice home,” she muttered quietly, “the wood is really smooth.”

She reached forward to touch the floor not even making contact with a single splinter. It was really nice for what she believed was possibly a feudal world.

“A gift for you,” was all he had to say in regards to it, “a demon such as myself doesn’t require a home. However, your and Rin’s needs are a different matter.”

While Kagome was reaching for the floor she picked up the yukata. Not only was she trying to get on his good side, but a change of clothes would probably be best until she found a way back.

“Do you need assistance putting it on?” Sesshoumaru asked her calmly.

She shook her head, “I can handle a yukata. Maybe a bit of privacy?”

“Privacy?”

“You know so I can take my clothes off… alone.”

“Why? Are we on such unfamiliar terms now Kagome? I’ve already both seen and enjoyed your body, and now you wish to be modest?”

No he didn’t. Even if what Janis said was true then Sesshoumaru had either a false memory or mated with some kind of strange real doll because Kagome was well aware that she was a virgin never having been intimate with a man before. However, he was speaking with her as though they had a whole romantic past she couldn’t quite remember.

As she was stuck on that line of thinking she reached for her neck remembering the strange bruises that appeared during her play through of Feudal Fairy Tale. Her mother thought she was up to a lot more than playing video games thinking those bruises were hickies and that she must’ve been sneaking out to be with a boy. She had no idea how she got them, but she remembered in scenes with Sesshoumaru he had taken a liking to nibbling on her neck.

It seemed he had no intention of leaving her in the room. The way she was acting strangely in response to what he said had him concerned that she had forgotten the times they shared together when tracking down Naraku, what he considered the most eventful time in his long life. He looked to the sacred jewel in his hand and thought that maybe he had caused this by making a selfish wish on a magical article that couldn’t be trusted.

“Is it possible for one to lose their memories?” Sesshoumaru had to ask wanting there badly to be an explanation for her behavior.

“Amnesia,” Kagome told him immediately thinking that’d be a good excuse to explain why she really knew nothing about the world she was in, “that’s what it’s called in my world when someone wakes up and can’t remember anything.”

Of course, Kagome had only seen amnesia in the soap operas her mom watched and didn’t know how someone with memory loss actually acted, but she really didn’t remember much about Feudal Fairy Tale so she could make it work.

Sesshoumaru prepared to examine her scent to discover whether or not she was being deceitful.

“Do you not remember how we defeated Naraku?”

She didn’t. She honestly remembered InuYasha’s route of the game better but usually she zoned out during action scenes.

She shook her head, “You slashed at him with your sword a lot? That sword.”

She pointed at one of the swords he kept at his hip. The one she pointed at was the Tensagia and she seemed genuine about her choice confirming that something was amiss.

“The Tensagia cannot cut or wound anyone or anything except the dead,” he let her know she was incorrect, “and there was a lot more to it than just slashing a sword such as your own contributions and the risks you took to ensure our victory. You can’t recall what you did?”

Kagome looked at him honestly and shook her head, “just fired arrows?”

She did a lot more than just fire arrows and he couldn’t see her selling herself short that much despite how much he attempted to shield her from the battle. He recalled one of Naraku’s incarnations attempting to slash her with a strange sword made with pieces of meido, but he stopped that attempt on her life before it could even begin.

If she honestly couldn’t remember such important details it was clear to him that she was ill.

“You truly don’t remember Kagome?” Sesshoumaru had to ask one more time, “I thought you did when you returned. What was all that you said about loving me and wanting to move on from there? Were you just trying to deceive me?”

“I was scared,” she told him remembering that part of the video game in her apartment, “but yeah I don’t remember much. That’s why I needed Janis to help me.”

“The blonde wench? You didn’t answer what your connection is to her. She told me she needed to speak with you alone if I asked you to resign yourself to me and you responded. You didn’t give me the answer I wanted so I used the jewel. Did using the jewel make you this way Kagome? It is cursed.”

The jewel? That was right. She refused to ‘resign’ herself, so he wished on it. She wondered if she could wish herself out of this strange world if she had it, doing the opposite of what he did.

“Can I see it?”

“Absolutely not,” Sesshoumaru held on to the jewel tighter, “not until you are well. If I’m responsible for this memory loss I’ll take responsibility for it. You’re mine Kagome, therefore my responsibility.”

So if she played along she could have the jewel and wish on it? Kagome tried her best to remember the story of the game and how the jewel was the actual enemy. Wasn’t wishing on it a bad thing? Sesshoumaru did it and seemingly got what he wanted, so why couldn’t she? If she created the world maybe she could make her own rules. If she could earn his trust and do what was expected of her maybe she had a chance to truly wake up from the nightmare.

Sesshoumaru stared into the jewel thinking on his wish. What did it actually buy him? When he made that decision out of lust and desire he thought it would force Kagome to comply with his wishes. She stopped making successful attempts at disappearing once he made that wish, but now she was broken. What was the gimmick here, he had to wonder.

“When things break you discard them,” he spoke to himself pulling the yukata from her hands, “or you can rebuild them stronger than they were before. You’ll be mine Kagome. I’ll see to that.”

She attempted to pull the garment back to find a sly way to change herself, but it didn’t seem like he was going to allow that. Instead he kept it in one hand and pulled at her blouse with the other.

“Hold on!” Kagome tried to stop him from undressing her, “I thought you only had one arm.”

Sesshoumaru looked disgusted for a moment, but not at her memory loss. Her saying that made him wish that if the jewel took away her memories it would have done a complete wipe for he didn’t like his soon to be mate remembering his former vulnerability.

“I regained it for you,” was all he said studying her clothing, “this is as cumbersome as it was before. Do you not recall how easy it is for me to destroy such a thing?”

Sesshoumaru removing her clothes with his claws, that did seem familiar. He probably did it in the visual novel and it was probably sexy when it was fictional, but having this strong stranger threatening her clothing forced goosebumps to travel up her arm.

“Don’t ruin them,” she urged placing her fingers around the top button, “I- I will do it. I’ll change on my own.”

“Ruin?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow releasing her seemingly letting her do as she pleased, “you don’t need those clothes anymore. Is the silk I’m providing you with not enough?”

“No it’s fine,” she tried to not insult him any further, “I just want to keep it.”

“Hn.”

He gave a nod though not understanding her want of inferior clothing that didn’t keep her covered up. As long as she didn’t wear it in front of others there was no reason to fight her on it. He didn’t want to fight with her anymore period, but clearly a firm hand was necessary if he was to achieve results. He believed a good structure would be the best place to start with her and that could be created by introducing her to their new ideal home life.

Of course, Kagome’s face turned red as she continued to unbutton her blouse. He kept his eyes on her wanting to be reunited with that lovely chest of hers, but he wanted to get comfortable himself. He walked over to a chair and began to remove his armor putting it on the seat before draping its kimono over its arm.

By that point Kagome had her blouse completely unbuttoned revealing her thin pale stomach and light pink bra. Her eyes widened watching him undress.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping with this modesty of yours,” he responded reaching for the waist of his silken pants, “we’ll rest together. Remove those undergarments- as you called them- also. Unless you want me to discard them as well.”

Kagome looked to the blankets scared to continue, “How is this supposed to help me? You’re- you’re going to dress into something else also, aren’t you?”

He shook his head, “I’m no woman. My garb is comfortable enough, but this is how I feel comfortable with you my Kagome.”

Before she could protest anymore he removed his shoes and then everything else. He turned to her in his full naked glory. She tried to keep her eyes on the magenta stripes on his hips that were just as symmetrical as the one ones on his face and arm, but they didn’t remain there for long. Her gaze traveled down witnessing what he had to offer, his half stiff member that was even bigger than her imagination would first allow. As terrifying as it was she almost expected something thin and red, something animalistic and unnatural, but the length wasn’t even what was impressive. The girth and the thick veins of his cock was something that had her mesmerized for a moment.

“If you wish to be the same I will not protest,” he let her know eyes fully locked on her now waiting for her to remove her clothing, “but you will undress one way or another. Stop hesitating.”

Kagome turned her back to him, “I can’t with you looking at me like that! Cover up please.”

He shook his head before approaching the bed, “Kagome.”

Though Kagome felt threatened by a naked stranger demanding she remove her clothing for him his voice seemed to be very gentle and full of concern. She kept her eyes glued to the wall hearing the blankets rustle as crawled up behind her. Before she knew it he was pressing his lips to her ear to whisper to her.

“Hesitance or not, memory loss or not, you are bound by your promise to me. You wanted to serve and obey your Lord Sesshoumaru. I do not partake in human ceremony, but your home is with me making you my wife by human standards. Wives and husbands should be comfortable with each other’s bodies. I will not be modest for your sensibilities nor will you.”

Sesshoumaru considered her his wife despite her claiming to have amnesia? Just because she was his ‘wife’ meant he could be naked and touch her without consent? It was all sorts of wrong.

“No,” she argued against him, “I’m not comfortable. Stop.”

He did the opposite. He was seemingly growing impatient with her clothes still being on and the next thing she heard was shredding as her blouse fell to pieces around her as well as her bra. A light draft caught her as she was bare chested and her mounds of flesh were released. First thing he did to take advantage of the situation was cup them with both hands.

“Hn,” she could feel his lips grow into a smile against her neck, “now I can grasp them with both hands. They seem to have grown bigger. All things are possible it seems.”

Kagome’s face went all scarlet now as his thumbs searched for her nipples and began to try and arouse and them, “Stop! You said you wouldn’t destroy them! Please stop! You can’t just grab at me like that without permission.”

Sesshoumaru was like a statue and wouldn’t allow her to twist and turn as he kept his arms around her, “I never promised such a thing. You said you’d remove them and you’re not doing so without help clearly.”

Sesshoumaru with his feudal era sensibilities just didn’t understand why he wasn’t free to do whatever he wanted with his ‘wife’. She promised herself to him meaning her body was his. If anything she should have been appreciating that he believed he was taking this slow.

She wasn’t even given the chance to make a choice regarding whether she’d remove her clothing or not. He let go of one of her breasts to rip apart her skirt and panties in one motion. The end of his Mokomoko flicked gracefully across the bed to force the discarded pieces to the floor.

“Will you be so hesitant in dressing now I-

She didn’t let him finish as she grabbed the yukata quickly. He released her with a smirk so she could quickly put her hands through the sleeves and tie it around her protecting her vulnerable body from him. It was just a garb to sleep in but it did feel like bliss against her skin. On the sleeve there was a stitched in design of a pale blue crescent moon surrounded by three cherry blossoms. She turned her head to look at his white and red kimono on the chair and saw the same design on his sleeve.

“It can be altered if you wish,” he continued as though nothing uncomfortable went on between them just seconds ago, “creating a home by the well meant living among humans and I took it upon myself to make this pack a sigil. Everyone in this puny village will know who you belong to and who will protect you. The petals were Rin’s contribution.”

She just looked at him with a scowl on her face still embarrassed over what had happened and how his naked body was so close to hers. He didn’t let it ruin his mood as he gently cupped her face once more.

“You’ll be clothed and be allowed to rest for now,” he warned her, “but before the upcoming night comes to a close I’ll enjoy your body like I used to. Your memory might be recovered one step at a time or not at all, but the memory of our bodies together and me claiming you is something I don’t ever want you to forget Kagome.”


End file.
